


Stay With Me

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BAMF Tony, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony, Steve Feels, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, clint is a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching Clint and Steve together, Tony had resigned himself to the inevitable. </p><p>Until an accident turns Steve’s world upside down. </p><p>When all others leave, only one will stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> So this particular topic has been tackled by a couple of other author's in the fandom, buy as always I like to put a fluffy twist on things. Tony is feels, and awesome and adorable in this. So much fluff, smutt, and angst, I'll try to get this up.

* * *

 

He had never really been all that good with people.

 

He laboured under no delusions in that field.

 

He had always understood machines, motors, and technology much better then any human relationships….to him they where easy to understand, straightforward to fix, and they didn’t let you down.

 

It was a painful realization and one he had learned at a very young age. His father had never had time for him, preferring the company of his inventions; a trait he ended up sharing with the man. He’d never been close Howard or his mother, but it had still hurt when they died in that accident. Leaving him alone, and bitter.

 

His teenager years had been a blur of awkwardness, and embarrassment; a genius he’d been very young attending University. Socially inept, and painfully shy he’d closed off from those around him, hiding away his true self.

 

He had learned quickly though, people liked you if you where the life of the part, but they loved you if you had money.

 

The alcohol quickly became a crutch, allowing him out of his shell and keeping him blessedly numb. And Antony Stark had been perfectly fine with that existence.

 

Until Afghanistan.

           

When his life had taken a complete 180. That once shy awkward kid, turned devil-may-care adult; finally found a place in the world.

 

He’d become a hero.

 

Secretly pleased and humbled with the title. Tony became what the world needed him too, holding all at arms length everyone, content to create a new persona for himself. Eccentric, recluse, superhero. Satisfied…until _he_ had shown up.

 

 _H_ e changed everything; him and the Avengers.

           

Like some blond tornado, Captain America had been found, and brought into the 21st century with a vengeance. Courageous, strong, honest, and ridiculously handsome. Everything that Tony had always dreamed of being. He was in compete awe of the man, all but tripping over himself whenever he was around.

 

For the first time in his life, Tony found himself wanting to open up to someone; be with someone. But like some ugly monster his social awkwardness reared its ugly head and like an insensitive jerk, he’d pushed Steve away.

           

Thankfully by the time they had defeated Loki, saving the world in a most heroic way…he had reached an uneasy truce with the Captain. One he eagerly took.

 

He had ulterior motives in inviting the whole of the Avengers to join him at the tower. As a mater of fact he had a plan. He was going to befriend Steve, take it slow and easy… and hopefully…if the Gods where maybe on his side; work on something more.

 

Only the best laid plans…

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony Stark was excited.

 

He grinned down at what any normal person would consider a piece of junk, fit only for a scrap pile. What he saw though, was an opportunity.

 

He had been searching for weeks for the thing, a vintage 1940’s motorcycle. It needed some serious TLC, but Tony was sure that he could fix it; hell he could fix anything. It wasn’t for him though, it was for Captain America. A little project for them to work on together.

 

He’d overheard Steve telling Natasha not to long that back in his time he had had a motorcycle. Confessing that he missed riding, even working on a bike.

 

Since then Tony’s rather ceaseless mind had been working. Coming up with a plan of action; create a project for them, an excuse to talk to the man, be near him…in a way they could relate too. And today his project had finally come to fruition, the bike arrived today. Giving the billionaire a perfect reason to seek out the man.

           

He was greasy and dirty, the once white beater full of holes and stains. Navy coveralls tied about his waist, as he moved around in untied steel toes. His appearance didn’t register as he hurried out of the lab, grinned as he made for the kitchen. Knowing Steve was always hungry it was a safe bet on where to find him.

 

Rounding the corner, he frowned finding the room empty. He paused idly scratching his chin, where else could he be?

 

The dark haired man headed to the common area next, spotting Natasha reading by the window. “Spider Lady, you seen Cap?” he called.

 

She looked at him face impassive as always, “Training with Clint in the gym I believe.” Nodding he gave her a wave of thanks, whistling as he headed for the elevator. Grin back, callused hands buried in his pockets, Tony felt almost giddy with anticipation.

           

Daydreaming on his way to the gym, he pictured Steve lighting up in happiness, smiling at him. He might even get a hug...

 

The elevators dinged bringing  him back to the present. Stepping off he rounding the corner, opening his mouth to call out to Steve. Yet the name died on his lips.

 

The punching bag swung noiselessly on it’s chain, but Steve wasn’t hitting it. He was turned away…standing before Clint. Chocolate eyes widening as he registered what he was seeing. Big arms wrapped tightly around the shorter blond,  mouths mashed together.

 

Steve and Clint were kissing.

           

It felt like he’d been kicked in the chest.

 

Without a sound he backed away from the door. Moving as if in a dream, he returned to his lab on autopilot. His eyes felt hot, his chest thrummed painfully. Slowly he slumped on one of the stools leaning against his work bench.

 

Taking great gasping breaths, he tried to steady himself, the constant blue glow from his chest, dim, and sullen. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever felt so bad. It went beyond emotional and mental, it was a physical ache. He wanted to curl up and never leave his sanctuary.

 

Hide away from the unfair world.

 

A thought came to him then, a realization  that stunned and frightened him. Eyes closed in pain, he gave himself a self-deprecating smile, “God damit Stark,” he chastised. Despite his best efforts, and all his defences he had done the worst possible thing…he’d fallen in love.

 

Groaning he felt like bashing his head against the wall. He was completely head over heels for the man…and Steve was kissing Clint.

 

“All the money in the world,” he whispered shaking his head, “And the only thing I really want is entirely out of my reach.”

           

Exhaling shakily, he straightened on the stool, “Get your shit together Stark…” he hissed standing slowly, moving back to his current project. He would bury himself in work, ignore his heart, and pretend like all was right with the world.

 

He stilled before his latest creation, closing his eyes briefly in futile rage, wondering why it had to be him? And knowing in his heart he would everything within his power to make Steve happy. 

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve was confused.

 

A natural state for himself he was finding in this place and time. The world had changed so much since his long freeze, and he was running to catch up.

 

He was thankful for the Avengers, who he’d come to consider family, and more recently…a budding relationship. To be honest he hadn’t really notice Clint during the Loki issue, the man was an assassin practiced at fading away.

 

It wasn’t until afterwards that he noticed the man looking at him with hunger in his eyes. Those keen gray eyes following him to the gym, following him as he worked at SHEILD. Steve hadn’t understood why. Flattered yes, but unsure. It wasn’t until he was sitting on the weight bench one day that the pieces fell into place.

 

_Finished his workout, the big man sat up wiping sweat from his brow, his white shirt all but see through; soaked with perspiration. Thick muscles pulling the fabric tight. Shaking matted blond hair from his eyes, he looked up surprised when a lithe form settled in his lap. Blue eyes met gray, and Steve felt callused palms squeeze his biceps._

_“You’re incredible,” Clint whispered seconds before kissing him harshly, blunt fingers burying in his hair. It had been intense, quick, and surprising. The archer halting the activities, before licking his lips. With a wink he was gone leaving a thoroughly confused man behind him._

Since that first encounter, Clint had made a point of searching him out at the gym, inciting these little make-out sessions, then proceed to ignore him all day. Leaving Steve to his confusion.

 

He knew his uncertainty had nothing to do with being with a man. In fact it had long been his preference, a dirty little secret he’d had to keep buried in his time. A large reason why his relationship with Peggy had gone nowhere. In this place and time though a man or women was free to love whom they chose, it was oddly liberating.

           

No his confusion was over the state of his ‘relationship’ with Clint. The archer had yet to ask him out, to dinner, coffee, anything really. He would just suddenly show up while he was working out, kissing him, running his hands all over him.

 

Once he had tried to get into Steve’s pants, but the blonds his old fashioned side had kicked in. He was unsure how Clint felt, how he felt, and he was not going to do ‘that’ with someone he was unsure about. Yet he allowed the kissing to continue. 

           

“Hey,” a soft voice said, snapping Steve out of his thoughts. Blinking he returned to himself registering the quite kitchen, a cold cup of coffee before him. Frowning he scratched his head, how long had he sat here?

 

Someone was standing before the coffee pot; Tony.

 

“Hey,” he returned giving the man a wan smile, the pair hadn’t got on very well at the outset. The other man was brash, outgoing, and did everything big…all the things Steve did not see in himself. Yet he had proven to be, under all that, hidden away a rather nice guy.

 

“Haven’t seen you in a while working hard?” the big man asked curious, it was true, barely any of them had seen Tony in almost a month.

 

“Oh, yeah…lots of work,” he said faintly sipping the black coffee, face neutral.

           

Tony was torn between heaven and hell. Steve was talking to him, for the first time in a long time while looking like a lost little boy. He hesitated, wondering if he should he ask what was wrong?

 

Clearing his throat the dark haired man took another sip of fortifying coffee. “You ok Cap?” he asked gently, dreading what the answer would be.

 

He watched the debate cross that honest face, before he seemed to come to a decision, “Tony…how do you know, if you’re…in a relationship?”

 

The shorter man felt all the air leave his chest. Not only was the man he loved asking for relationship advice…it was advice about another man. Heaving a sigh he sat across from him at the table, running a hand through already thoroughly tousled hair. The dark locks shaggier then normal, he hadn’t had time or the inclination to get it cut.

 

“Well, I’m not really very good at that sort of thing…” he mumbled half-heartedly, “I would guess when you both agree you are?” He ventured, big beautiful blue eyes looking at him with a hang dog look that played hell with his heart.

           

“But what about going out? Doing things together…” Steve asked blushing brightly.

 

A dark brow arched, “Like movies, dinner, dancing, the whole nine yards?”

 

A blond head bobbed eagerly, “Yes, do people do those sort of things still?” Tony chuckled, “Of course blondie, things haven’t changed that much.” He grinned, enjoying himself despite the topic of conversation.

 

Steve shifted uncomfortable for a moment before speaking again barely above a whisper. “And two men…I mean to say, two men can do that sort of thing together?” he asked innocently, blushing darker then Tony had ever seen a grown man do.

 

Tony hesitated, wanting to be honest with him, “I like to think we’ve made leaps and bounds as a human race. Becoming more understanding, accepting, but the truth is Steve, there is still hate in the world. Ignorance is not so easily destroyed, but as far as I and many other people believe, they way you live your life is entirely up to you.”

 

Steve was smiling at him now, a broad honest smile of relief that made him look so very young. Tony wanted to kiss him right then, his fingers itching to gently touch his face, run long fingers through that perfect hair.

           

Before he made a fool of himself he stood, moving towards the door, pausing to pat a broad muscular shoulder, “Besides if anyone bothers you Spangles, Iron Man will kick their ass.” 

 

Steve gave him a grateful smile, and Tony bid him a goodnight heading once more for the lab ignoring the pain in his chest, and his mind screaming him to turn back.

 

“Look on the bright side Tony, at least he’d into guys…” he muttered keying in the code. Unsure whether he wanted to laugh or cry about that.

 

 


	2. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I haven't read this one in a while forgot how much I liked it. Prepare for the feels and the fluff!

 

* * *

 

“You are so hot…” Clint mumbled pressing kisses to sweat damp flesh, shivering as strong hands settled on his arms. Steve lulled his head back giving him better access, enjoying the touch of the other man; it felt good.

 

“Clint,” he said breathily, shuddering as those talented lips mouthed over his collar bone. “Hey Clint,” Steve tried again ignoring the shiver that raced across his spine. When the mouth kept moving he gently gripped upper arms pushing the smaller man away.

 

“Clint I want to ask you something, about this…” he released an arm gesturing between them.

 

“What about it?” the other asked unconcerned trying to get back to kissing him.

 

“What is this?” Steve asked growing frustrated with the other’s flippant attitude.

 

“What do you want it to be?” Clint purred running callused hands across strong pectorals. Steve gripped the wandering hands stopping him.

 

“How about we go out for dinner?” he asked softly, “Friday night….” Clint looked at him surprised. Steve waited; barely breathing he was so nervous.

           

There was utter silence for long moments; the smaller man’s face impassive. When he finally looked like he was about to reply, the alarm sounded.

 

Steve looking up missing the relived look that passed across the stoic man’s features. “Time to go,” Clint said all business now as he got off the bigger man’s lap rushing to the door. Slinging his quiver on as he went.

 

Steve scrambled after him.

           

-#-#-#-

 

The battle was not an easy one.

 

A demi-god from some far flung dimension, had managed to punch a hole to Earth, looking to, surprise, surprise, take over the planet. This time it was a woman, beautiful, angry, and speaking in some crazy language.

 

Tony couldn’t understand a damn word she was saying and Thor too was at a loss. Tony did however understand the crazy looking beasties coming after them. The things where disgusting on the outside, and even worse inside. Popping like some giant zit when blasted, showering him and everything in the vicinity in some disgusting blue stuff, that smelled of death.

 

“This is disgusting…and I’ve seen some nasty shit on Youtube,” he called over the com, seeing the others in similar states of grossness.

 

“Thor seal that up!” Steve barked out, pointing to the strange wavering hole in the sky. More of the gross little zit things crawling through. The God spun his hammer intending to do just that.

 

In the meantime Hulk was stomping the things like oversized grapes roaring with laughter, at least someone was having fun. Hawkeye perched in a tree was taking them down with well placed shots. Steve was on the far side of the semi-forested clearing, cut off from the others but holding his own.

 

Tony landed beside him anyway, blasting away. The blond shot him a smile and the pair moved back to back turning around each other slowly as they decimated the population of creatures. In the midst of her minions the tall, green faced women was jabbering away in her native tongue. Waving around a large stick with some sort of glowing green ball on it.

 

“What is she saying?” Tony grunted.

 

Steve chuckled, “Probably cursing us,” laughing Tony focused on the horde. The battled raged on, but the tide was tipping in their favour as the hole was repaired. Thor descending to take on the angry women, while the others stomped out the rest of the creepies.

 

As the Hulk finished off the last of them the others paused to watch Thor. Tony was exhausted his body aching from the continual use of the suit. Being a mortal man in an immortal suit had its limitations. He was however gratified to see Captain America flagging as well, a day long fight really took it out of you.

 

The battle between demi-gods did not last much longer as the witch was knocked out and Thor victorious strode towards them. “Well fought battle companions!” he boomed, Tony and Steve sharing an amused glance.

 

Hulk once more Bruce was shuffling towards them looking dazed and tired, the assassins covered in goop following suit.

 

“What the hell was that?” Tony asked the blond God as his helmet folded in, exposing his face.

 

“I know not her dialect,” Thor confessed. Steve tugged his cowl off as well wiping his brow. Tony watched him sneakily, how he looked so handsome after a fight was beyond him. 

           

What happened next though caught them all off guard.

 

Tony busy staring at Steve, only happened to see the women sit up behind him by chance. His eyes widened, mouth suddenly dry as enraged she screamed something in that disjointed language while aiming her staff at Captain America.

 

She cackled horribly as a sickly green light streaked towards the unassuming man. Tony rushed towards him in horror, thinking only to get between Steve and whatever the hell was about to happen.

 

Tony was a bare heartbeat too late; the light hit him full in the back. His shield slipping from his arm.

           

It felt like he’d been hit by lightning, what began as tingling warmth, turned quickly to horrendous pain. He bit his mouth to keep from screaming in agony, as every nerve fired in pain. He could distantly hear the others yelling, and the light was gone but the pain went on. That blessed blackness creeping up, Steve let it have him. 

           

Tony caught the limp form easily as Steve passed out, barely able to comprehend the last thirty seconds. Thor was catching his hammer, the women properly knocked out now lay on the ground, her staff shattered in pieces beside her.

 

“Shit he’s in a bad way,” he mumbled worried, as the big man in his arms moaned and twitched, complexion gray and drawn.

 

“You’ll move faster then the plane Tony, we’ll meet you at SHIELD,” Banner said looking the blond over worried.

 

“Right,” he agreed, happy to have some sort of direction. His helmet clicked into place, and he was off cradling his burden close.

 

-#-#-#-

           

It was the longest ten minutes of his life.

 

The medical team was waiting; he’d called ahead alerting every goddamn one of them that he was coming and they better be ready. Something was seriously wrong with Captain America.

 

At first Tony had thought he was imagining it, but by the time they touched down he was sure of it…Steve was looking smaller.

           

Gently settling the blonde man on the gurney, he tried to swallow his own panic. That red, white, and blue suit he had filled out so nicely, was suddenly looking awfully big on him.

 

The medical team was hurrying him inside then firing off questions, “What’s happening to him?”

 

Tony chased after them, but no one acknowledged him, as they vanished through a set of swinging doors. Frustrated he stopped dead in the brightly lit corridor. Angry and scared he turned putting his fist clear through a nearby wall. Mumbling a half-assed apology to the frightened looking intern on the other side.

 

Sighing heavily he glanced towards where they had disappeared with Steve. “Just let him be ok,” he mumbled eyes falling as he ran a frustrated hand through sweat matted hair. 

 

-#-#-#-

           

It took the others almost an hour for the others to return, joining Tony in the waiting room. Iron Man suit packed away, he sat dozing in the hard plastic chairs when Bruce, Natasha, and Clint entered.

 

“Any update?” the Black Widow asked settling across from him. Frowning Tony blinked waking slowly. His sore frame crying out for a hot shower and soft bed.

 

“No not yet,” he said unable to help but glance at Clint. The man didn’t look all the perturbed by Steve being in the hospital. “Thor is dealing with the crazy lady?” he asked noting the Gods absences.

 

“Yes, he thought it safer to imprison her in Asgaurd.” Banner confirmed, rubbing tired eyes. Nodding they sat into silence, worrying about their comrade and his unknown condition.

           

Slowly one hour turned to two, and two to six with no word. Bruce was the first to leave feeling guilty but too tired to stay; worried his nerves would cause an episode he returned to the nearby Tower.

 

Clint jumping to go with him. “I need to get some sleep too,” he said, hurrying after. Tony watched him go with narrowed eyes, the guy was an asshat.

 

Natasha stood slowly giving the last man a wan smile, “You coming too Tony? They’ll call us when he awakes…not much we can do.”

 

Shaking his head, Tony sat back in the chair, “I’ll wait,” he said firmly. Watching as the others left.

 

Tony understood why the others where leaving, and he bared then no ill will; everyone was tired. Clint though, he had assumed he and Steve where a thing, shouldn’t he be here worrying about his boyfriend? Shaking his head Tony settled back in the chair to wait.

           

“Mr. Stark?” the voice jarred him from his light sleep. His elbow propping his head up slipping as he blinked confused as to where he was for a second, before it all came rushing back.

 

Hurrying to stand he nearly knocked into the doctor standing before him, “Is he ok?” he asked huskily.

 

The women gave him an inscrutable look, “You better come with me Mr. Stark.” Nodding he followed her through a maze of twisting corridors, stopping before a large glass window. Dark eyes locking on a small form hooked up to several machines.

 

It took Tony long moments for his mind to assimilate what he was seeing. It was Steve…but not Captain America…it was Steve Rogers as he was before the serum.

           

“We are not sure how or why it’s happened, but Captain Rogers has reverted completely back to as he was before the serum. We are at a totally loss.” The doctor was looking at him tentatively, as if scared of his reaction.

 

“Yeah I see that, but is he ok?” Tony asked softly, worried as the now small man wasn’t moving. No longer a super soldier they could deal with…as long as Tony knew Steve was going to wake up.

 

Relieved the doctor gave him a small smile, “He has a laundry list of medical conditions from asthma to arrhythmia, but other then that… he’s fine.”

 

Tony felt lighter, latching onto the most important part; Steve was going to be ok. “You can sit with him now.”

 

Tony nodded heading into the room. Tugging a much comfier looking chair closer to the bed he settled. Letting curious eyes rove across the much smaller figure. Steve looked pale and sickly in the harsh overhead lights. His thin chest rising and falling slowly under the starchy blankets,

 

“You look like you need a hot meal and a hug,” Tony teased picking up a slender, bony hand, his own darker callused palm almost dwarfing it. It was a surreal moment; Steve had been what every man dreamed of…it was difficult to reconcile that man with this. His face was gaunter, shallower, all angles and planes.

 

Despite all that though, dark eyes crinkled at the corner, protective instinct rising in his chest. Steve was still adorable.

 

 


	3. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all the Clint fans out there he's a pretty big douche in this one, my apologies. So much Steve angst in this one too gah! But Tony's protective!

* * *

 

He hurt.

 

Everything hurt.

 

Moaning faintly blue eyes opened slowly, they felt gritty and sticky like he’d been sick…but that couldn’t be, he hadn’t been sick since the serum.

 

He drew a breath frowning, hearing his chest wheeze, an almost forgotten sound; but an all to familiar one. He hadn’t wheezed like that since…a sudden panic gripped him. He raised an arm to touch his normally board chest, only to feel papery thin skin and bone. Blue eyes closed as he tried to stem the panic threatening to swamp him. Maybe this was just a bad dream.

 

He reopened his eyes, his arm still thin and boney. The wheezing was getting louder, his heart hammering in his ears.

 

He was trapped in a horrendous nightmare.

 

The heart rate monitor began to deep erratically, Tony dozing nearby woke to the incessant beeping. “Steve?” he asked groggily. Taking a moment to realize the small man was awake. Too large blue eyes looked at him in shock, pale lips parted as he heaved breath in and out. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

 

“Steve, shhhh…” Tony took a thin hand in his own, speaking calmly, evenly, about nothing in particular just making noise. Waiting as slowly but surely the erratic breaths began to even out, the machine slowing to a somewhat more regular beat.

 

“Tony?” he asked an edge of panic still in his voice. Steve clutched at the hand holding his like a life line fear evident on his face, “What happened to me?”

 

The dark haired man sat on the edge of the bed, still holding tight the limp, clammy hand. “What do you remember?” he asked softly, watching a frown crease his brow.

 

“A bright light and a lot of pain.”

 

Nodding Tony ran his free hand through his hair, “That’s about sums it up, the crazy bitch hit you with some weird light.”

 

There was a very pregnant pause, “I’m not Captain America anymore am I…” he said voice tiny and frightened.

 

Tony shook his head squeezing the hand he held gently. “Don’t talk like that, you’re still Captain America, this is simply temporary,” he said with an encouraging smile.

 

“Ahhh Captain you’re awake,” the familiar voice of Director Fury filled the room as the man entered in a swirl of long black coat. Tony was about to get off the bed when the grip on his hand tightened with surprising strength for such a slight frame.

 

“What’s wrong with me Director,” Steve asked putting on a brave face.

 

“We’re not sure yet Cap, but whatever was done to you has completely reversed the effect of the serum. We have top researchers on it, including Doctor Banner, the living leading authority on the serum.”

 

Tony snorted, “Worked out well for him.”

 

Fury shot him a warning look, “For now, Steve, you are relived of Avengers duties, and cleared to return to the Tower. Just keep a low profile for now.”

 

The blond hesitated a moment, as if debating with himself. Finally he seemed to summon the courage, giving voice to his fear, “Is it permanent?”

 

Steve refused to look at Fury, not wanting to see the pity and unease in his eyes. Instead he focused on his now thin legs under the hospital blankets.

 

“Not if I can help it,” Tony answered firmly daring Fury to contradict him. 

 

Holding up his hands in surrender, the one eyed man bid them a goodnight heading out. Tony turning back to the man on the bed, “Well you’ve been given the green light, feel like heading back to your own room?”

 

Steve nodded slowly still not looking up, “Where…where are the others?” he asked nonchalantly. Tony heard the subtext though, where was Clint?

 

“Thor is in Asgaurd, the others went back to the Tower a while ago.”

 

The small man on the bed finally ventured to look up. “Thank you for staying,” he whispered, eyes too bright, cheeks high colour. That small vulnerable statement, made it all worthwhile.

 

“No problem Cap,” moving off the bed now Tony watched as Steve swung his legs over the side of the gurney. The small form clad only in paisley hospital pants. Tony stood close by watching closely as the figure slid off the bed, wobbling a little before righting. He barely came up to Tony’s shoulder any more.

 

“Well you came in costume, and it’s not going to fit…” Tony shrugged out of the borrowed SHEILD hoodie handing it to Steve. Biting back his smile, when the cuffs fell past his hands and the hem came to mid thigh. He looked like a kid.

 

A nurse rolled in with a wheelchair, “Policy sir, we need to wheel you out.”  Something in Steve shifted, the blond suddenly angrier then he could ever remember being. Glaring at the hated device he felt the helpless rage well up in him. Mad he was shuffling around in his slippers, and a too large sweater…mad he was back to being weak, and useless once more

 

Tony sensing something was off, took charge, gently guided him into the chair, “I got it,” he said gruffly taking the handles from the nurse. Turning he pushed the chair heading out and away from the hospital room.

 

A car was waiting for them downstairs, the night dreary and wet, fitting for Steve’s mood. He said nothing during the ride back, staring out the rain streaked window at the blurry city lights. Eyes unseeing, mind rebelling at every turn.

 

Tony glanced at the smaller man, worried. Allowing the silence to stretch on until they reached the Tower. Neither speaking until they where on the elevator heading to their living levels. Steve the one to break the silence.

 

“Do the others know?” he asked quietly.

 

Tony nodded, “Yeah they do.”

 

The doors dinged open, the level silent, and dark. Steve felt a small pang, had he been expecting someone to be waiting?

 

It was late, almost one, probably all asleep he reasoned, excusing the absence in his own mind.

 

Tony walked him to his room. “You need anything in the night I’m down the hall,” he said softly, trying to smile at him encouragingly. “Get some sleep, tomorrow is a new day.”

 

 Steve said nothing for a long time staring at his door just the same as it had always been, “Thank you, for everything…goodnight Tony.” Opening the door he entered the dark room, shutting the door noiselessly behind him.

 

As if in a dream Steve collapsed onto the bed with a small sob. The crushing weight of the day falling onto him, threatening to squeeze the life out of his now to small chest. How had this happened?

 

Shivering he curled in on himself tugging the duvet around him, trembling in the chill of the room. Angrily he cursed his frail form, he had been perpetually cold before the serum, but hadn’t worried since…

 

Done thinking, exhausted in body and mind he closed his eyes in pain, burying his face against the borrowed hoodie he still wore. Inhaling softly the scent of metal, and sandalwood comforting smells; Tony’s smell. It was rather nice, he thought drifting off.

 

Tony too was lying in bed thinking. Arms crossed under his head, dark eyes staring unseeingly up at the ceiling, the blue glow in his chest moving with each inhale and exhale. His body ached from the battle, and the hospital chairs; but his heart ached for Steve.

 

In less then a day he’d gone from being the perfect man, a superhero, to a very normal, fragile human. He tried to imagine such a thing, of being stripped of his suit…it was hard to fathom. He couldn’t begin to imagine the pain, anger, and confusion he was experiencing.

 

More then anything he wanted to go back to Steve’s room and get into bed with the now fragile man. Pull him close, and promise everything would be alright, that he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Tony’s lips gave a bitter twist, love was a funny thing he was realizing. He found Steve just as attractive now as he had before. Except now he felt overly protective towards the man. Yawning he finally allowed his mind to rest. Tomorrow was going to be difficult.

 

-#-#-#-

 

He woke at five. Eyes opening, wide awake. Dark orbs rolled to the bedside clock cursing roundly when he saw the numbers innocently reflected back. A grand total of 4 hours…spectacular.

 

Muttering he wearily dragged himself out of bed and into workout cloths. T-shit and shorts, followed by his old MIT hoodie. Lacing up his sneakers he called out to JARVIS, “Let me know soon as he’s up.” The computer confirming already knowing who he meant. Stretching lean muscular legs, Tony headed down in the elevator, morning jog, then maybe a work out, and he’d be in the lab by seven.

         

True to his predictions at 6:45 he strolled into the kitchen to get his cup of coffee, freshly showered he glanced at the other three already gathered around the table looking at him warily.

 

“Good morning,” he said casually, pouring himself a cup.

 

“Morning,” Banner and Natasha returned, Clint said nothing. The archer completely refusing to meet Tony’s gaze when the genius turned to face them, casually leaning back against the counter.

 

“How’s he doing?” Natasha asked, her face a picture of serenity.

 

“He’s not a super soldier anymore…what do you think?” Tony returned, sipping his drink.

 

“He asked where you guys where,” dark eyes betrayed nothing yet steady stared at the blond head refusing to look at him.

           

All three looked guilty, good, they damn well should. Especially Clint.

 

“We should have stayed,” Banner said sadly, “I’m sorry Tony.”

 

Snorting the man held arms akimbo, “Not me that needs the apology Doc.”

 

Nodding the scientist looked resolute, “I will apologize to Steve, and let him know we’re going to fix this.”

           

“What do we do with him in the meantime?” Clint finally spoke, still looking away.

 

“Last I checked he was still an Avenger. Just on the injured list.” Tony said smoothly, hand tightening around the mug.

 

“Yeah but he’s weak…” Clint finally looked at him, Tony had been waiting. He captured those gray eyes effortlessly. Pinning him.

 

“I don’t believe a man is measured by the size of his muscles,” he said very quietly. “ Hero’s come in all forms.” Their small battle of wills lasted only a few seconds Clint looking away first. The tension in the room veritably crackled.

 

Bruce and Natasha on the outside, realized something had just happened. Something momentous, and they had no idea what it was. Nodding to the others Tony calmly left, wanting to jump in victory. Grinning into his coffee he headed for his work, “Twat.”

           

His feeling of triumphant lasted only momentarily as he strolled into his lab, setting his cup down, pulling up his latest project. His worry over Steve returning. Dark eyes moving to the feeds every few seconds to check to see he was still ok. The tightness in his chest loosing when the readouts where all normal.

 

Steve didn’t stir until eleven. “Sir, Captain Rogers is up now,” JARVIS announced cutting over his music. Tony lost in his work, looked up from soldering, his first instinct to run up and make sure the man was ok…but something made him pause.

 

The worst possible thing he could do would be baby the man at the moment. As much as he wanted to fuss and protect Steve from the reality of his situation, he knew deep down it would only make things worse.

 

Steve had been tough as hell before the serum, he’d read the file…he could handle it, and Tony would be here if he needed him. Turning back to his work the engineer mentally wished Steve luck.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Steve had awakened thinking the whole thing had been some horrendous nightmare brought on by fatigue and strain. When he’d got out of bed, though…his limbs were awkward, uncoordinated, and spindly. Heart dropping at the reality of it, he’d wanted to crawl back under the covers. Just stay there until the world once more made sense.

 

“No way Rogers, you are no coward…” he whispered to himself, swallowing thickly he set his jaw. Rallying he washed, and attempted to find something that fit his skinny self. As he stared at the rather bare closet that fruitless rage returned. All his clothing was made for a tall, broad, man.

 

Blue eye finally caught sight of the duffle in the back corner; slowly he pulled it towards him, opening the bag. They had returned his property when he’d been unthawed, SHEILD had kept his valuables, and what little he had owned had withstood the test of time.

           

Digging deep he pulled out a pair of sturdy brown pants, and a favourite stripped shirt. The only clothing he had kept from before. He touched the fabric, a little wrinkled, but SHIELD had cleaned it for him.

 

He tugged on the cloths, tucking in his shirt, and belting the pants across narrow hips. Taking his time, he slicked his hair, having a sudden out of body experience; perhaps Captain America had been the dream.

           

Dressed and presentable Steve descended the stair, the kitchen and living room silent. He knew he should probably eat, but his stomach was rolling far too much for food. He figured Tony and Bruce would be in their labs, and Clint… his innards twisted sickly. Steve had never been one to back down from a fight.

 

He headed for the gym, hearing the rhythmic clang of weights as he stepped off the elevator.

 

Pushing away his fear he entered the room, the man he was searching for at the far end, wiry frame shirtless as he heaved the weights up and down. Muscles flexing and bunching. Steve didn’t think he’d be able to, even lift twenty pounds anymore.

 

“Clint?” he called softly, approaching the bench, making sure to keep a respectable distance. The weights dropped heavily, awkward silence settling in the room. The archer sat up slowly, wiping sweat from his forehead.

 

“Steve,” he said just as quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

 

The now smaller man scratched the back of his head ruefully, “I…I missed you at the hospital.”  

 

“Yeah…sorry, I had some stuff to do,” Clint shrugged finally looked at him, face passive, devoid of any sort of emotion.

 

“Oh, I see,” Steve said trying to stop the sudden sinking in his chest, “You maybe want to still go out for that dinner?” he ventured, feeling like he already knew the answer.

 

“Look Steve,” Clint was standing running a hand through tousled, sweaty hair. “I’m just not interested anymore….” he left quickly then not looking back.

           

Steve didn’t move for long moments, sinking slowly onto the weight bench, eyes closing at the rejection. He’d been Steve Rogers for a day and he was right back to where he’d been in the 40’s. He smiled mirthlessly, looking up at the bright overhead lights buzzing quietly. What was he going to do now? 

 

The alarm sounded then, paging the Avengers to action. Without thinking he ran, wheezing and winded by the time he reached his room. About to grab his suit he paused. He wasn’t Captain America anymore. It hit him like a fist to the solar plexus, whimpering in pain he sank to his knees. Gasping for breath he clutched his wheezing chest, recognizing the beginnings of an attack.

           

“Steve?” the voice made him look up, Tony stood in the doorway. He was wearing his armour, blue glow in his chest pulsing steadily. His head was bare, his helmet pulled back.

 

Noting the small man’s distress he hurried in snatching up a blue something from the table, “Breath,” he said gently putting it to Steve’s mouth allowing him to inhale. Taking several deep breaths, he felt his chest ease, the wheezing stopping.

 

“Ok?” Tony asked gently patting his frail back, the blond head nodding. Mental fingers held up the blue tube, “It’s your inhaler, for when you have an asthma attack.”

 

Steve accepted it with trembling fingers, “Thank you…”

 

Nodding Tony stood, he needed to get going catch up to the others. He was almost out the door when he paused, turning back he held out a hand, “Did you want to come?” he asked softly, “I can fly you.”

 

Steve looked away bitterly, “Why? I’m useless now,” Tony opened his mouth to answer, when Steve bellowed at him, “Just go! They need you…” he trailed off to a whisper.

 

Tony stood indecisive before nodding, “Ok, I’ll see you later.” With that he was gone and Steve was alone once more.

           

The once superhero could hear the jet taking off from the roof. Closing his eyes in pain, he grit his teeth he should be on that…going to save the world. Steve fell to his side on the floor, curling in on himself hugging knobby knees.

 

He lay there for hours unmoving, his mind a churning in loathing and fear. He had never hated himself more then he did at that moment, being what he was again, fearful he would be this way forever.

 

He must have dozed off at some point, curled on his floor, for when he came back to himself, it was dark, the Tower still empty and still. His back and side protesting the prolonged inactivity. Slowly, painfully he uncurled his limbs, standing unsteadily.

 

Steve was feeling very sorry for himself at the moment. In the space of twenty-four hours his enter existence had changed. He was once more just plain, scrawny, Steven Rogers. Wiping burning eyes he stood a little straighter he made a decision. Shrugging into his coat he headed out of the tower and onto the street.

 

 


	4. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Steve is hilarious and angsty! I loved writing the chapter. Hope you enjoy reading! Will try to get next chapter up ASAP!

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was something beyond tired.

 

Short two Avengers, the battle had indeed been a hard fought one. He landed hard on the Tower stumbling a little in exhaustion. He and his suit had defiantly seen better days.  

 

They had been called quite a distance out, South America to be exact. Following the battle the others had elected to stay for a bit. Tony though had wanted to get back to the Tower, he was worried about Steve.

 

That lost look he had seen on the thin face, as he sat trembling on the floor of his room, was seared into his mind. His biggest fear was the man may do something foolish, in his extremely vulnerable state of mind.

 

“JARVIS is Captain Rogers here?” he called out as mechanical arms pried the well dented metal off his abused limbs.

 

“He left some time ago Sir, and has not returned.”

 

Frowning the dark haired man rubbed his chest unconsciously, the warm metal plate glowing softly. Steve never went out…then again a lot of things had changed for Steve lately. Maybe he just needed to blow off some steam. Tony understood that well enough, he’d be back. For now though a shower and bed sounded fantastic.

           

It was his cell that woke him, the insentient machine buzzing on his bedside table. “What the hell!” he yelled glaring at the screen. Snatching it up when he saw it was Steve’s number.

 

“Hello?” he said trying to sound calm, yet worried eyes read the clock almost two in the morning.

 

“Is this Tony?” an unfamiliar gruff voice asked.

 

“Yes who is this? Where’s Steve?”

 

The man on the other end, cleared his throat, “The little guy? He’s here you can come collect him.”

 

Tony gripped the cell, trying not to loose his shit on this guy, “Where is here?” he gritted out.

 

“The Ole’ Ale House Inn.”

 

Tony blinked recognizing the name, that was only a block down the street. Apparently Steve had gone drinking. Small, no longer crazy metabolism Steve had gone drinking. Tony groaned internally.

 

“I’ll be right there,” he hung up the phone hurriedly tugging on jeans, t-shirt, and sweater. He was out of the Tower and headed towards the pub within moments. Worrying what condition he’d find the small blond man in.

           

Despite last call fast approaching the place was still packed. He scanned the bar spotting the man instantly, Steve looked completely out of place. A man from a completely different time. Tony sighed, heading over to him.

 

“Steve?” he called over the din, watching as hazy blue eyes turned to him. Blinking owlishly Steve stared at him uncomprehending for a moment. When finally things seemed to click into place.

 

“Tony!” he bellowed. “Have a drink with me! I feel great!” he announced as he slid sideways off the stool laughing.

 

Tony caught him easily, “No I think you’ve had enough, time to go.” He glanced at the bartender, “His tab settled?” the man nodded shortly, handing over the phone.

 

“Come on Steve,” he said gently guiding the man out the door and into the cool night air. Once outside Steve pushed Tony away half-heartedly trying to walk on his own.

 

“I thought, thought….” he slurred walking with a slant. Gentle hands righted him, guiding him in the right direction.

           

It was kind of depressingly funny Tony thought, “You been drunk before Steve?” he asked mildly, as he collared the wandering blond again. Preventing him from staggering into the street.

 

“Noooo…” he sighed shaking his head violently before frowning in throught, “I feel numb…it’s nice.”

 

Tony chuckled a bit Steve was loaded.

 

The walk back was short, Steve staggering onto the elevator. Tony propped him up with his hip against the mirrored wall as he hit the button for the top levels.

 

“Almost there, then into bed,” he said.

 

Steve snorted defiantly,  “You can’t tell me what to do!” he yelled trying to fight back. Spindly arms not really doing much damage, but they did mange to hit a bruise or two. Grunting Tony pinned his arms finding a smile despite himself.

 

“Easy tiger,” the doors dinged open, and he steered them out past the living area. Steadied him up the stair and into Steve’s room.

           

Once inside the small man collapsed onto his bed, looking like he had every intention of passing out. Tony hesitated staring at the prone figure, torn between leaving him to it, and staying. Steve had admitted to never been drunk before, which did not bode well. Tony had no idea what he could and could not handle…it could get very bad.

 

As he stood debating with himself Steve suddenly sat up in bed, his pale complexion suddenly waxy, and greenish. Tony knew that look, the decision was made for him.

 

Practically carrying the smaller man, they barely made it to the bathroom before Steve was empty his stomach violently. Wincing in sympathy Tony rubbed the thin back comfortingly, “Better out then in.”

 

Sometime later Steve subsided heaving and gasping over the bowl, clutching the porcelain like a lifeline. Tony moved to get him some water, “Swish and spit,” he instructed.

 

The other man obeying taking the cup with trembling hands. Weak as a kitten Steve collapsed back against the tub; slight frame shaking violently. Shirt stained with vomit, face sweaty, flushed; he looked absolutely miserable.

           

Tony sighed kneeling before him, unbuttoning the soiled clothing, “Hey…” Steve mumbled trying to bat away his hands. Tony ignoring the feeble attempts tugging the garment off, tossing it away. Steve immediately crossed his arms over his narrow chest, trying to look defiant.  Ruining it with his tremors.

 

“Feeling any better?” Tony asked, as he started the water in the tub.

 

“The world’s spinning…” Steve mumbled raising his knees to rest his suddenly too heavy head against them. Checking the water temperature Tony popped in the plug. Moving back to Steve he tugged the raised legs down before moving to undo his belt. Steve tired, drunk, and more then a little out of it allowed himself be stripped. Unable to stop the blush as he modestly tried to cover his nudity.

           

Tub full Tony easily picked the slight form up, placing Steve tenderly in the hot water. Gasping the trembling figure began to still as the heat warmed cool skin. Task completed Tony sat on the edge of the bathtub with a sigh, finally taking a moment to analysis this bizarre situation.

 

The dark haired man would be lying if he said he hadn’t snuck a peak at the goods. Although it wasn’t exactly a fantasy. Usually he was in the tub with Steve…with other things going on, not watching over a still drunk Steve sitting dejected and small in the water. Smiling a little, he acknowledged the oddness that he was on the other side of a drunken night.

 

“He said he wasn’t interested…didn’t want to go on a date,” Steve mumbled.

 

Tony blinked, “Who?” he asked, before realizing it could really only be one person; Clint the asshole.

 

“I thought he liked me,” wide blue eye looked at Tony, hazy from the liquor. “I hate it here…at least as a superhero I could…I was something…” he scrubbed his face.

 

“Now this?” he hissed gesturing to himself, “I hate it!” he yelled voice already raw from being sick. He was working himself up again, Tony’s could say nothing his heart breaking in his abused chest. The man in the tub froze again his complexion whitening, before he dived past Tony to be sick once more.

           

As the naked form hunched over the toilet, Tony pulled the blue terry cloth robe off the back of the door draping it around the heaving man. The thing far too large for him now. Quietly the genius rested a soothing hand on his back, while Steve once more wore himself out.

 

Shaking and gasping, Steve leaned back into Tony completely worn out; mentally and physically. He let strong arms pull him close to the warm chest. Tony rubbed thin arms wrapping the robe tighter around the skinny man, the shivering subsiding slowly.

           

Tony knew the second he passed out, the small bony frame sinking into him completely. Sighing sadly he brushed back blond hair. Gently cradling the sleeping man, he stood lifting the bundle with ease, Steve was so light now. A hundred pounds soaking wet if he was lucky.

 

Carrying him to the bedroom he settled Steve in large bed. Tucking him in before, before returning to the bathroom to tidy up. Steve’s words ringing in his head, _I hate it here_.

 

Finished he returned to the room, checking on his charge once more before quietly leaving. Heading for his own bed. This day had been far too long.

           

Stripping as he crossed his bedroom, Tony collapsed into his own bed rolling under the covers. His bruised battered body wanting nothing more then to sleep. His mind though was wide awake, moving an churning, replaying the violent outburst in the tub. Rationally he knew it was more then likely the alcohol talking, but at the same time, deep down, he knew Steve felt that way on some level.

 

Tony didn’t want him to feel that way, he wanted to show him that it was worth being here in this time, even if he wasn’t a superhero anymore… resolute he finally drifted off to sleep. Vowing that tomorrow he would begin giving Steve a reason to live in the here and now.

 

-#-#-#-

 

It was the pounding in his head that eventually woke him. His mouth felt like death, and the small strip of light peaking through the crack in the blinds was far to bright. He moaned faintly rolling in bed.

 

“How did I get here…” he whispered hoarsely, his memory a foggy blur. He had made a moments decision, to go have a drink. Vaguely remembering someone taking him home, then being sick…he shifted a little his mind and stomach rebelling. He was up across the room and into the bathroom heaving up nothing save bile.

           

Shaking he cleaned himself up, all but crawling back into bed, noticing for the first time the water, pills, and note on the bedside table. He squinted blearily at the distinct, sharp, printing, _Drink the water, take the pills, and sleep._ It seemed like sound advice. He took the pills sipping slowly, drinking only a little before curling in on himself. Eyes drifting closed once more.

           

When he woke the second time that hatful sun was gone, and he felt more or less human. Moving slowly, he dragging himself out of bed hoping a shower would make him feel better.

 

Cleaned, and a little more clear headed he dressed in to large sweats and was almost out the door when he hesitated. Suddenly terribly embarrassed…surely the others would know what happened to him last night by now. Someone had looked after him last night, no doubt letting the others know what a fool Steve had been.

 

Not that the blond blamed him…he had done a fool thing. Shame burning his cheeks, he slowly made his way to the common room; surprised when it was dark and silent. Curious he checked the kitchen, gym, and Bruce’s lab. All dark and empty. Had there been another call?

 

Worrying a lower lip he made for Tony’s lab then, thankful it was lit. Able to see the man through the glass, torch in hand as he worked on his suit.

 

Approaching the door, it opened for him, JARVIS announcing his presence to the billionaire. The welder went off and a sweaty, dirty Tony Stark flipped up his visor. Grinning at the pale, gaunt man standing shyly across the room; shame burning his cheeks.

           

“He’s alive!” the dark haired man, teased pulling off his shield, and gloves tossing them onto the work table.

 

A fair head dropped, “I don’t remember anything,” he confessed softly.

 

The other man leaned a hip against the bench, “Usually what happens when one consumes large quantities of alcohol. I brought you home though, the bartender called me to come get you about two in the morning.”

 

The head snapped up then, wide liquid eyes looking at him in shock. Tony smiled crookedly, “No worries Captain, your secret’s safe with me. I think you deserved a little craziness after the last couple of days.”

 

Steve smiled at him gratefully, “The others still away?” he asked a little louder this time.

 

“Yessir still down South just you and me for a while. Feeling hungry yet? Nothing helps a hangover like greasy dinner.” Steve’s stomach gave a grumble, making Tony laugh. “

 

Never again…” he moaned shaking his head.

 

Tony slung an around his shoulders, “I say that every time.”

           

Later that night as Steve lay in bed recounting the events of the evening, he found himself smiling. He and Tony had ate what they called ‘fast food’ in this time and he’d been right the greasy burger had been fantastic.

 

They had watched movies, Tony had let him pick. It had been a lot of fun. The most fun he could remember having since he’d woke in this time. He had forgot for a while he wasn’t himself, simply enjoying the company. That pain in his chest began to fade, and he realized he hadn’t thought of Clint at all tonight.

 


	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the feels! Thanks so much everyone for all the support, your reviews are always welcomed and enjoyed. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

“Up and at’em lazy bones!”

 

Steve woke with a start, blinking at the curtains where tossed open, letting in the gray pre-dawn light.

 

“Wha…what’s happening?” he mumbled trying to clear his head. Tony was striding around  his room throwing open the bureau drawers.

 

“Morning workout,” the man said cheerily, far to cheerily for 5 AM according to the clock. Muzzy blue eyes looked at him as sweats where tossed in his direction.

 

“Compliments of Stark Industries, and SHIELD,” he said with a wink. “Now on your feet solider.” Steve was scrambling to follow the directive without really thinking about it. “See you at the elevators in 5.” The man called departing the room.

           

Dressed Steve was already headed down the stairs before he stopped dead, what the hell was he doing? He couldn’t run anymore…he couldn’t work out. His chest constricted painfully.

 

“Yo Cap, daylights burning,” Tony called from the bottom of the stair. His grey sweater said MIT, Steve wondered in passing what that meant.

 

“Tony I can’t…” he began, but the other man stopped him.

 

“You can and you will,” he said firmly waving a blue object in front of him. “If you have an asthma attack your covered. Now lets go.” Unable to really argue he hurried down after him.

 

Tony had a plan, and his plan began today.

 

They had to prepare for the possibility that Steve may never again be what he was. He was a realist, always had been, and just because Steve was no longer Captain America didn’t mean the world was over. Tony was going to show the man that there were things worth living for in this time. That the only limitations where in your own mind, things had come along way since 1945.

 

So they jogged, taking it easy, around Central Park and home. Nothing strenuous.

           

Steve leaned back in the elevator panting, he was tired, his muscles sore, but he felt great, he felt alive.

 

“Let’s go Skinny time for some weights,” Tony said as they stopped on the gym level. Steve arched a brow at the nickname but didn’t take offense…it wasn’t said in a malicious way. The way Tony said it sounded like a pet name.

 

So they did weights, Steve pleased he was able to bench press eighty. Even if his arms and chest burned and his legs felt like jelly. Still he was elated. Even joking with Tony as they headed up to get some breakfast.

           

This little routine began to take root in their lives, the jogs got longer, the weights got higher and before Steve really realized it a month had passed.

 

The others had yet to return to the tower. Steve got the feeling they where mostly avoiding him, as if what he had was catching. Bruce called periodically, letting them know he was still working on the problem. Thor was still in Asguard, time moved differently there, so it was tough to know when he would return.

 

So Steve waited, he drew, he and Tony spent evenings together chatting, He cooked, and did whatever else to could to pass the time. Doing his best to keep up a brave face.

 

At night though, in the wee hours, the fear bubbled to the surface; that he would remain this way forever. Worried they would kick him out for being useless. He’d lose what he’d begun to consider a family; and more recently the fear that Tony would grow weary of him.

           

He’d been thinking about the man a lot recently. Wondering what Tony thought of him, worrying about him working such long hours in the lab, if he was eating alight.

 

The man was an enigma, brilliant, funny, and as Steve was beginning to learn, very patient. He could also be extremely arrogant, and cocky; yet incredibly kind. He had made all the difference in the blonde’s world.

 

Tony was his best friend, his only friend it seemed in this time. So why did his heart beat faster when he was around? His chest heave harder? He felt giddy and excited, worked up about silly things like how looked. Though he knew already he was no catch. His emotions were in turmoil; having feelings and thoughts he’d never had before.

           

 

Down in his lab Tony was sitting at his workbench unmoving, the 3D projections before him untouched. He was thinking, thinking about Steve, a very time consuming hobby he was finding. Just as the small blonde man was trying to analyze his changing relationship with the dark haired man, Tony was wondering if he could push it further.

 

It was Friday night, and he wrestled with himself; should he ask Steve out to dinner? “Sir Doctor Banner on the line,” chocolate coloured eyes looked up at the man’s weathered face appeared on the screen.

 

“What’s up Banner?” he asked running a hand through his already mussed hair.

 

“Just checking in, how’s Steve doing?”

 

Tony shrugged, “As well as can be expected,” he said noncommittally.

 

“I’ve been looking into my old research, when I tried to reverse the effects of the serum myself. I may have a lead.”

 

Dark brows arched at this, “Really?”

 

“Yeah, but let’s keep it between us for now, I don’t want to get his hopes up too much.” Tony nodded, mentally agreeing.

 

“You heard from Clint and Natasha?” Bruce continued.

 

“No I get the feeling their avoiding the Tower.” Tony replied giving the man a sour look.

 

Banner shook his head, “I guess it’s humbling realizing that any one of us can be brought low. Though I wouldn’t have minded if she’d hit me instead,” he gave a half smile.

 

Tony returned it, “I think Steve would agree with you.” They chatted bit longer, before signing off,  with a promise to let them know the second there was a break through.

           

Once more in his silent lab the Tony made a decision, “JARVIS make some reservations would you? Somewhere nice, but casual…maybe little less well known.”

 

“Very specific criteria Sir,” the AI said dryly.

 

“It’s for a very specific guy, now just shut up and do it,” shutting down his work he headed upstairs, oddly nervous now. He’d been on dates before, so why be nervous now?

 

“It’s easy Steve you want to go out for dinner?” he  murmured to himself as he bypassed the kitchen heading for the common room. Spotting the small man curled in a chair afghan draped across narrow shoulders. Tony bit his lip, he looked like an old man, his sketch book in his lap. Gathering his courage he headed towards him.

 

Steve noticed the man out of the corner of his eye, looking up quickly he flipped the page of his book. Tony settled in the large winged back chair across from him. 

 

“Done for the day?” Steve asked, unable to help the blush that tinted his face. Tony was curious as to what he’d been drawing, what had made him flip the page so fast?

 

“Yes, I am,” he replied sitting back, crossing his arms he looked steadily at the man across from him. “Busy tonight?” Tony asked casually.

 

Steve looked at him curious stretching out thin legs, barely touching the ground. “Ummm, no I don’t think so,” he ventured wondering what Tony was getting at.  

           

The brunette cleared his throat, now or never, “Would you, maybe like to go out for dinner with me?” he asked in a rush, buzzing with nervous anticipation. Blue eyes studied him intently betraying nothing. Tony’s heart began to sink…stupid…he shouldn’t have asked….

 

“Yes,” Steve blurted, a slash of red burning his cheeks.

 

 Tony blinked in surprise, “Yeah? Ok meet back here about forty-five minutes?” Nodding Steve smiled, and Tony was already up and moving,

 

“See you soon then,” he said flashing him with a wide genuine smile.

           

Steve watched him leave, still a little dumbfounded by the sudden turn events. Had Tony just asked him out on a date? A real date? Or perhaps just friends having dinner?

 

Steve worried about it as he dressed, wishing yet again he had more of a selection to choose from. SHIELD and Tony had managed to supply him with some smaller clothing, but by his own request not many. That would make it too permanent.

 

Plain denim jeans, boring white shirt, and an ‘old man’ button down he’d managed to find in his size. Tucked and pressed he studiously avoided looking at himself in the mirror. It was just depressing anyway. Presentable he headed down stairs pausing when he caught sight of Tony.

 

The man casually leaning against the wall focusing on some gadget; his dark jeans fit him very well. The black t-shirt under the crisp white long sleeve dress shirt was tight, long sleeves rolled to his elbows. Steve could just make out the faint blue glow under the material. Dark brown hair, in need of a cut was tousled about his head. Steve blushed faintly Anthony Stark was a good looking man, very good looking.

 

“Ready?” Tony asked, pulling the smaller man from his confusing thoughts.

 

Swallowing thickly Steve managed a, “Yeah.”

 

-#-#-#-

           

JARVIS had chosen well, Tony thought glancing around as they entered; the small bistro was tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the main street. Quite, charming, and relatively private. He gave his name to the hostess, or at least the name he used to book reservations, she smiled charmingly guiding them to a secluded booth.

 

“Best seat in the house,” Tony smiled at his companion. Steve looked around amazed the place was beautiful, dimly lit, full of couples…the last observation made his pulse quicken.

 

“Good evening gentlemen, can I get you a drink while you decide?” the young handsome waiter smiled at them.

 

“Scotch neat, Steve?” the smaller man shifted.

 

“Can I have a Cola please?” nodding he heading off to place their drink orders.

 

“No beer tonight?” Tony teased noting pale pallor had taken on a greenish tinge. Laughing he let it go turning his attention to the menu.

 

“All looks good,” he commented debating between the fish or the steak.

 

“What do you think?” he glanced across the table; Steve staring at him intently.

 

“Tony,” he said softly. The genius gave him his undivided attention. “Is this…I mean are we…” Tony waited as Steve seemed to gather himself. “Tony, are we on a date?”

           

Before he could reply, the waiter returned with their drinks, “Ready to order?” he asked turning the charming grin on.

 

 “Steve?” Tony offered.

 

 “Umm I’ll have the steak please,” he said looking up.

 

“With baked potato or mashed?”

 

“Baked please,”

 

“And you sir?” he turned to Tony.

 

“Salmon, and we’ll have an order of the calamari as well,” he said handing over the menu’s.

 

Nodding the good looking youth turned back to Steve, “I’ll get that right in for you,” he winked at the small blond. Startled Steve frowned, and Tony glowered watching him leave. Jerk off was hitting on his Steve.

           

Tony turned back to the man in question realizing Steve was still waiting on tenterhooks for his answer. He sipped his Scotch, shifting in his chair while he decided what to say. Did he play dumb? Hold onto the tentative friendship, or did he throw it out there and hope for the best. He looked at the small hunched figure Steve looked even younger, venerable, adorable.

 

Tony set his jaw, he’d never been one to play it safe. “I had hoped, it would be a date…” he said his bravado beginning to fail him when there was no immediate response.

 

“But…if you don’t want too…” he trailed off suddenly nervous, running a hand through his hair a habit of his Steve had noticed when he was unsure or uncomfortable. Tony looked down at the table, clasping his scarred, well worn fingers.

 

“No, Tony…I would like it to be a date.” A skinny, long fingers hand reached across the table touching his, “I really would.” Dark eyes looked up into the pale narrow face smiling at him. Managing to find his own grin, as his chest felt suddenly lighter.

 


	6. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little action in this chapter! I love Tony in this one, oh the feels. Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure you want to be on date with me looking like this?” Steve asked sad smile crossing his face.

 

Tony squeezed the hand on his, “Why wouldn’t I?” 

 

Steve looked away, “I sort of thought someone had wanted a relationship…until recently.” He whispered the last, looking away flushed with shame, and embarrassment.

 

Tony snorted, “He’s an asshole, you can do way better.”

 

The blond looked up hopeful.

 

“Hell you can do better then me, I think the waiter likes you,” he half teased. There was grain of truth to it though, Steve could do better then him; but he’d be damned if he’d let him run off with that waiter.

 

Blushing madly Steve shook his head, “I don’t think so Tony…” he said seriously feeling better.

 

Finally relaxing as the appetizer came, “What is this?” he asked curiously.

 

Tony smiled slyly, “Try it.”

 

 Never been one to back down from a challenge Steve did. Tony watching his solemn face as he chewed thoughtfully, before nodding. “It’s good,” he exclaimed taking another piece.

 

Amused the billionaire tried some too, it was delicious. They finished off the plate before Tony let him in on what it was.

 

“Squid, that was squid we just had.” If he’d expected to get a rise out of Steve he was mistaken.

 

The man out of time simply nodded. “Never had it before, was delicious.” Tony laughed heartily, his amusement lasting through dinner.

 

“Your fish looks good,” Steve said looking at his own plate happily.

 

“Why don’t we half it?” Curious he watched Tony cut half his fish, “I’ll give you half you give me half.” Understanding he cut his medium stake, trading…Steve thought I was very couple like thing to do.

 

They ate, or at least Steve ate as much as he could. He used to be able to finish dinner easily. “Don’t worry Spangles, feel like dessert?” They ordered a single slice of cheesecake sharing it.

 

Full to bursting they argued over the bill, “You get next time,” Tony smiled. As the waiter cleaned up sharp dark eyes noticed the man slip a napkin next to Steve’s coffee cup. When he’d left Tony snatched the napkin, turning it to show Steve eyebrow arched.

 

“It looks like a phone number,” he said frowning, naively.

 

“Yes, he was flirting with you, probably wants to jump your bones.” That only added to the confusion, laughing Tony tossed it aside as the stood. The brunette making sure to wrap a possessive arm around the man as they left, giving the waiter a smug look at they passed.

 

Outside in the now chilly evening air Steve shivered. “Cold?” Tony asked shrugging out of his leather jacket, draping it on narrow shoulders.

 

“I’m not a girl Tony,” Steve insisted through chattering teeth.

 

“No indeed you are not, but you are cold…and unfortunately now more prone to sickness.” Huffing in surrender he pulled on the jacket warmed from the other man closer. They headed towards home, forgoing the cab they walked the couple of blocks back to the Tower in companionable silence.

 

Entering the building they headed upwards, Steve suddenly realizing the date was about to end. He didn’t want it to end. He worried all the way up, how to prolong it.

 

The elevator opened, Tony stepping though Steve hot on his heels. “Tony, let’s watch a movie,” he blurted out. Pleased he’d managed to think of some way of staying together.

 

“Sure,” Tony agreed amiably, he wasn’t eager for the night to end either. It was Tony’s turn to pick the movie, and he opted for _Seven._

_“_ What’s it about?” Steve asked trustingly.

 

Tony considered for a minute, “It’s a gritty crime thriller.” Smiling he popped it in, he hadn’t watched it in a while and he was a fan of crime movies. Never once really stopping to think the choice through. They settled together on the couch, Steve on one side Tony on the other; a respectable distance apart as the movie began. 

 

Steve eager to watch something Tony liked, was immediately startled. It was horrifying. At some point Steve had become tangled up in the blanket on the back of the couch, pulling the covers over his eyes every so often.

 

They where about forty-five minutes in when Tony made a decision, “This is not good, here I’ll stop it. We’ll watch something else.” He was already moving when a grip on his arm stopped him.

 

“No I need to see,” he whispered plaintively. Sighing Tony sat back, berating himself internally. He couldn’t believe he’d been so dumb, talk about going off the deep end. Just throw Steve to the wolves of culture.

 

He pulled the man close, Steve settling in his arms easily, relaxing marginally. As the movie played out he continued to cover his eyes, jumping, and burying his face in Tony’s chest asking if the part was over. Yet determined to see it through to the end.

 

By the time _Seven_ had reached it conclusion, the small man was wired, brain buzzing, imagination spinning wildly out of control.

 

“Is that all true?” he asked worriedly.

 

“No, no it’s fiction Steve,” he assured him, not seeing any point to worrying him about silly things. Nodding the blond still looked worried, but the wide jaw cracking yawn was telling.

 

“Bed time,” Tony announced, the pair trudging up the stairs towards their respective rooms.

 

Pausing outside Steve’s door, “I had a good time tonight Tony.” Steve smiled; Tony felt his chest warm, the blue pulsing a little brighter.

 

“Me too, maybe we can do it again?” he asked casually, voice hesitant in the dark of the hall. Steve nodded looking up at him, an odd feeling; usually he was looking down at the man. Now five foot nothing, and scrawny, Tony was big, muscular…and handsome. He blushed at the thought looking away.

 

“I’d like that,” he said just as quietly, surprise when he felt gentle lips on his cheek, the scratch of facial hair.

 

“Goodnight,” he said. Leaving a stunned, bemused Steve standing before his door.

 

-#-#-#-

 

The thunderstorm hit the city in the early AM. The rumble of thunder so close it woke Steve violently, the noise echoing in his head like mortar fire. Steve didn’t like thunder storms. They reminded him of war.

 

The noise came again, sharper, closer, he jumped, shivering. Lighting snaking across the sky, briefly visible through the curtains. “Get yourself together Rogers,” he mumbled shaking his head; imagine Captain America afraid of a storm.

 

Except he wasn’t a superhero anymore. He was just a man again, normal, albeit scrawny man…he didn’t have to be tough for anyone but himself. What an oddly liberating feeling.

 

The thunder rolled, closer, and he leapt about a foot in the air. “Just got back to sleep…” he chastised himself, turning in bed, trying to block out the sound.

 

The next crack seemed to come right outside his window. It was the straw that broke the camels back.

 

Leaping out of bed, he was running for Tony’s room before he’d even thought it all the way through. Steve didn’t even knock; barrelling through the door, he flung himself onto the bed, and under the covers like the devil himself was chasing him.

 

The sudden jolt and subsequent wiggling woke Tony with a start; he sat up immediately ready for danger.

 

“What?” he said blinking around, the room lighting with lightning. Thunder followed echoing loudly; a storm was outside. And in his bed there was a small shivering lump.

 

“Steve?” he reached out a gentle hand pulling back the covers, the pale blue from his chest illuminated wide terrified eyes. “You ok?” he asked concerned, sleep instantly forgotten.

 

“Fine,” he trembled out, his skinny frame betraying his words.

 

“Movie or storm?” Tony asked moving to lie facing him; rather close as his bed wasn’t all that big. He spent more energy and time on his lavish workspace, computers and technology. As far as his own room went, the bed was simple, nothing extravagant. It had been a replacement as his original room had been destroyed during the battle, the double he had now a stop gap until he got around to replacing it. He never had. Now he thought it was an excellent idea, great excuse to be close to the man in his bed.

 

“Storm…makes me think of the war,” he mumbled, and Tony nodded, that was understandable. “Can I stay?” Steve asked softly, Tony wanted to snort, like he was going to kick the adorable, vulnerable man out of his bed. His mind was already conjuring up imagines of that small pale form in his lap, head thrown back in pleasure as he called Tony’s name in passion. He’d make him forget all about the sounds outside the windows.

 

“Sure,” he managed to say clearing his throat, subtly rolling to hide his now raging hard on.

 

Steve gave him a weak smile, “Thanks Tony.”

 

Chocolate eyes took in the slight form before him, the too large t-shirt falling off one creamy looking shoulder. Oversized pyjama pants slipping off a hip, the protrusion of bone taunting him. That did it, without stopping to consider the ramifications, Tony closed the distance between them capturing chapped lights easily.

 

Electricity sparked between them.

 

Steve’s initial surprise at the kiss quickly changed to amazement, kissing Tony was fantastic. He felt electric, unsure weather it was the storm outside, or the man himself, but the kiss made his toes curl.

 

Tony had good intentions, a chaste kiss was all, but when Steve surrendered to him so sweetly, his good intentions went out the window. Hands settling on that bony hip itching to crush Steve closer.

 

Long pale fingers rested on the pulsing blue arc in his chest as the kiss went on. Tony eventually pulling away, a thin thread of control all that was holding him back from giving free reign to his rather unwholesome thoughts.

 

He looked at Steve in the dim glow of his chest, eyes hooded, lips swollen and red. He groaned, “You’re killing me,” Tony mumbled kissing him again hard and quick, innocent blue eyes looking at him.

 

“From kissing?” he asked with a small twist of his lips.

 

Tony reached up running a hand through mussed blonde hair, “Yeah, you have no idea what you do to me.

 

“Steve frowned, “I’ve kissed people before Tony,” he said knowledgeably.

 

The other man smiled, “Anything other then that?” The blush across cheeks was telling.

 

They kissed again sweetly, “Thought so, now how about we sleep?” Tony said rolling to his back, muscle in his jaw twitching as he tried to think unsexy thoughts.

 

Unaware of the brunette’s thoughts, Steve moved snuggling close to the warmer man. Resting a head on his shoulder he yawned. Small  body curled close. Tony wrapped an strong arm around him, unable to help the grin that crossed his face.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve frowned in the mirror.

 

There was no way he was going out like this. He turned again checking his reflection for what had to be the millionth time. Unable to help his thoughts from drifting.

 

They had woke that morning in bed curled together, Steve feeling sort of dizzy and not himself. He had wanted Tony to kiss him again and he had, just on the cheek chastely. Then he’d suggested a day off from morning run, and spend it watching movies.

 

So they had, lying together on the sofa laughing and cuddling… kissing…Steve fast becoming addicted to kissing Tony. It was way better then kissing Clint. Sure he’d enjoyed kissing the other man, but Tony….kissing him made his mind mush. It also played havoc with other parts of his anatomy.

           

Which is why he was here now, it had been Tony’s idea to go out. Wanting to take him to some ‘club’, and had given him the appropriate cloths to wear.

 

Now dressed he blushed at his reflection, he would have never picked these out for himself. Never have considered wearing something like this…but Tony wanted him to wear it. Holding onto that thought he straightened heading out to meet him.

           

Tony anxiously stared up the stair waiting for Steve to appear. He was being a little selfish in this, Steve had confessed he wanted to go dancing and Tony wanted to see the man in clubbing cloths. A little fantasy of his to be sure, reality however…

 

His eyes nearly fell out of his head when the small blond appeared. The skinny jeans where oh so tight, the plain black t-shirt almost see-through, loose with a large neck falling off one pale shoulder. Revealing a delicious looking collarbone and acres of pale skin. He watched Steve cross his arms self consciously blushing. Tony was sure he was probably leering at the smaller man but he couldn’t help it.

           

“Why do I need to dress like this?” he asked looking down at his feet, at least the shoes where familiar, black Converse.

 

“Cause we’re going dancing.”

 

The blond head snapped up, “Really?” he asked looking suddenly excited.

 

“Yup,” he held out the green jacket, military in style Steve hurrying to shrug into it. They where going dancing!

 

Tony shrugged his leather jacket on. His own relaxed fit jeans were black, his button down blue. Steve couldn’t help but admire him; Tony made it look so effortless.

           

They hailed a cab, Steve fairly giddy with anticipation.

 

Tony had debated on what club to go too. Deciding a gay one was the way to go, but nothing super flashy for his first night out. He knew of a low key place that a lot of professional gay males frequented. Professional as they where military, cops, firemen…Tony had a thing for a uniform. They also had themed nights, he grinned if all went well they maybe going again.

 

“The Red Door,” Steve read aloud as they heading inside.

 

The bouncer stopping them, “ID?” he asked looking at Steve, the small man blinked not sure if he was flattered or angry. Tony leaned up and whispered something in the man’s ear. A second latter he was nodding waving them in.

 

“What’d you say to him?” Steve asked curiously as they checked their coats.

 

Tony winked, “Just said you were with me.”

 

Shaking his head Steve gave him an exasperated look, “All who you know darling.” Tony held out a hand, “Ready?” grasping the warm callused palm, with his own bony fingers Steve took a deep breath.

 


	7. Club

 

* * *

 

The music was loud, Steve noted right away, and it wasn’t the stuff Tony listened too it was different. It wasn’t anything he recognized either but it was kind of catchy. The place was bustling he noted glancing around idly, as Tony lead them to the bar.

 

“Drinking tonight?” Tony asked him, Steve shook his head. He ordered two beer anyway.

 

Steve still people watching noticed something, turning he tugged Tony’s sleeve. “There are no women here,” he said confused. Tony looked at him amused, letting Steve piece it together on his own.

 

Beautiful eyes widened as he put it together, “Tony these places are illegal!” he hissed nervous.

 

The genius couldn’t help chuckling as he handed the smaller man his beer, “Not anymore, enjoy it’s a gay bar.” Taking a sip of his beer towards  he gestured towards the dance floor where men pressed close, “Ready to dance?”

 

Nervous Steve shrugged, “Don’t know how…” he blushed, cursing pale skin for the umpteenth time.

 

Tony took his hand, “It’s easy I’ll show you.”

 

Steve caught on quick, laughing as Tony spun him, before pulling him close. Moving close to Tony he went up on tip toe to kiss him, the brunette bending to meet him as the beat changed; slowing.

 

They paused Tony wrapping strong arms around the smaller man tightly. Other couples where doing the same, but Steve felt like they where in a world of his own.

           

He didn’t know how long they danced pressed close together, he did however notice the looks he was getting from some of the other men. Tony to seemed to notice the looks glowering as he wrapped a possessive arm around the smaller man.

 

Steve was amazed and a little intimidated he was getting so much attention. In his time he couldn’t pay people to give him the time of day…unless he was getting the tar beat of him.

 

“Why do they keep looking at me?” he asked, his confusion evident.

 

Tony kissed his sweat dampened neck before whispering in his ear, “You bring out their protective instinct, they want to take care of you.” He said, his voice soft sending shivers down the smaller man’s spine.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, “Do you want to take care of me?” he asked boldly, gratified to feel Tony shudder.

 

“You have no idea….” he kissed him then, hard and hot.

 

Steve giving as good as he got.

           

Passion flared, neither was drunk but the couple of beers they had made them buzz pleasantly. Steve was feeling brazen, confident he kissed Tony’s jaw, “Let’s go home Tony,” he whispered.

 

The billionaire didn’t give him a chance to change his mind. Grabbing a thin hand the pair hurriedly got there coats, spilling into a waiting cab. There was a sense of urgency about the ride back, Steve crawling into Tony’s lap kissing him so hard their teeth clacked together. Callused hands where under the oversized shirt, caressing smooth skin.

 

The drive seemed to take forever. Tony tossing the cabbie money before they staggered into the building. Lips locked they stumbled onto the elevator. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, moaning faintly as Tony lifted him. The blond wrapping his legs around his waist on instinct.

 

Eager hands where unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, fascinated fingers tracing the reactor. The elevator dinged, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve tightly bore his weight easily. Carrying him out into the tower proper.

 

Coats hit the floor first followed by the dress shirt, Tony paused pushing Steve’s too large t-shirt off before mashing their lips together again. The thin man gasped into his mouth as they pressed skin to skin.

 

Joined from mouth to hips, thin legs gripping his waist, they tumbled into the billionaire’s bedroom and onto the bed. Tony stood then watching the half naked form as he slowly kicked off his shoes, shimmying out of his jeans.

 

Steve has never been more nervous or excited in his life. Awkwardly he hurried to tug off his own shoes, tight jeans tossed across the room.

 

Suddenly self conscious he tried to get under the covers, unable to hide from Tony’s perpetual light. “Oh no you don’t,” Tony growled, crawling across the bed, trapping Steve as they kissed slowly and sweetly.

 

Rolling onto his side Tony pulled the small figure close, separated now by no more then underwear. Steve shivered as callused fingers danced across his back, down his spine, towards his hips. Gasping and sighing into the others mouth, with each movement; moaning in anticipation as that hand moved closer to where he wanted yet feared to be touched the most.

           

When the alarm sounded.

 

Both froze instantly. Tony pulled slightly only inches from his lips, “No!” he said petulantly.

 

Steve pressed a kiss, “Yes, you better go.”

 

A dark head fell to the crook of Steve’s neck nipping at the taught pale flesh. “You going to be here when I get back?” He murmured sucking then, marking the man as his.

 

Steve gasped arching slender hips, “Yes!” he gasped, kissing thick dark hair. “Now go they need you.”

 

The head came up and Tony grinned ruefully, “Better be in my bed when I get back.” Nodding his ascent the blond bit his lip, watching the form slid off the bed and move around the room tugging on t-shirt and jeans.

 

Hurrying back to the bed Tony pecked well kissed lips, “Be back soon.” With a wink he was gone.

           

Alone in the dark bedroom Steve fell back against the pillows smiling up the ceiling, tugging the covers tighter around him. His heart was pounding and his erection was aching but he’d never felt so alive.

 

He had not intention of leaving the bed, he had made a promise to Tony. Snagging the TV remote off the night table he turned on the large screen. “Be safe,” he said aloud, wishing with all his heart he was there with Iron Man; watching his back.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Tony was not in a mood to be trifled with.

 

Actually he was in the worst mood he could remember being in a very long time. It was a good thing that it was only one giant robot monster, and he was the only Avenger called out. His mind wasn’t on the fight though, it was on the small man, waiting for him in his bed.

 

A bad idea as it turned out, as distracted he got caught in the robots hands crushed, smashed, and thrown through several small buildings. Sitting up he shook his head arc sputtering weakly. He was running low on power, he needed to end this.

 

“Get you head in this Stark,” he wheezed, standing slowly he blasted off setting his jaw tight.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Steve didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, curled in Tony’s bed. The TV glowing across the room, bathing the bed in it’s muted light. He woke hearing the door open, “Tony?” he called groggy.

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” a tired voice replied, blue eyes blinked the clock read six AM. Tony had been gone all night.

 

Steve sat up, “You ok?” he asked worried, the man looked worn out. His movements stiff as he pulled off his t-shirt. The blond gasping at the mess of bruises beginning, he was out of bed and at his side in a heart beat.

 

“Oh Tony,” he whispered gently touching a couple of the darker spots looking up into tired eyes. Tony’s lip was split and bleeding, a dark bruise on his jaw. Wincing he touched his face gently.

           

Tony wasn’t concerned with his wounds in the least, in the grand scheme of things this was relatively minor. He could barely move for two days following the invasion. He could get used to this however; Steve waiting for him in his bed…wearing one of his t-shirts.

 

A surge of possessiveness shot through him. “I’m fine,” he assured him pulling Steve in close, “Better now actually…” they kissed gently. Tony wincing as his lip was bumped. The cut opening up again adding a bite of metallic in their kiss. Parting Steve looked up at him a smudge of Tony’s blood on his pale lips, it was an oddly arousing sight.

 

“Here sit, I’ll get a damp cloth.” Steve steered him to the bed, Tony too tired to protest, but willing to let Steve fuss over him. Sitting Steve hurried into the washroom running warm water over a damp cloth.

 

By the time he returned the brunette was stretched out in bed, wearing only his jeans undone and clinging to slender hips. Dark eyes hooded and dozy watched as Steve sat beside him gently dabbing at the wound.

 

The billionaire caught the gentle hand pulling him close, “Where were we?” he asked softly wrapping arms around the skinny frame, tugging Steve down. The small man returned the kiss, laying across the firm chest feeling Tony’s reactor hum against his own skinny ribs.

           

Anticipation was building once more, that giddy nervous feeling returning. Excited he shifted pressing closer, when Steve felt the lips beneath his beginning to slow before stopping all together.

 

Pulling away he looked down at the man beneath him with a frown. “Tony?’ he asked worried, blinking in surprise when a soft snore issued from parted lips. He’d fallen asleep. Amazed Steve slowly smiled, chuckling silently. Shaking his head he dropped a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Sleep, you earned it.” He said moving to lay beside him, pressed close to Tony’s warmth, yawning himself. Maybe he’d sleep a little longer as well.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Tony?” a gentle hand was shaking the sprawled form, “Tony?” the man on the bed mumbled turning away. “Come on Tony you need to eat something,” Steve said amused, the slender man glanced at the time.

 

“Up and att’tm you need to eat and then come with me to the hospital.” That got him. Tony shot up off the bed gripping thin shoulders.

 

“Why are you ok?” dark eyes where wide awake and worried.

 

Steve felt immediately sorry, “Yes, I’m fine,” he reassured the man feeling bad for him. He could see Tony was genuinely worried. Puffing out a relived breath the bigger man sat, his still battered body protesting the sudden movements. Yawning he ran a hand though sleep mussed hair.

 

Wide awake now he recalled this morning events, hadn’t they been…he shook his head looking at the smaller man, “I fell asleep didn’t I?”

 

Steve blushing a little nodding slowly, chuckling Tony went back to the prior subject, “So why are we going to hospital?”

 

“Bruce called while you where sleeping, they’re back at SHEILD, he thinks he’s maybe onto something.” Steve smiled, “He needs some more blood to run some tests.”

           

Tony felt a twinge in his chest, reality was intruding once more. He looked into wide hopeful blue eyes. It was almost like the last month had been some kind of a dream, just the two of them…he smiled wanly.

 

“When do you need to be there?”

 

Steve glanced at the clock, “About an hour.”

 

Tony leaned forward giving him a kiss on the nose, “I’ll just shower and we’ll head out yeah.”

 

Steve nodded watching him go, frowning, why had Tony looked so sad?

           

The hot shower did wonders, stiff, sore muscles slowly relaxing under the spray. Dark eyes blinked looking at the black and white tiled wall. He was being selfish; he knew it. He didn’t want Steve to get better, it was horrible, terrible wish but secretly he hoped. Because if Steve got better…deep down he worried Steve would return to Clint.

 

His chest ached, his reactor dulling in pain. “What if he does…” the man mumbled, briskly finishing washing. Turning off the water he stepped out towelling off quickly.

 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, shaggy dark locks gone to curl, his well groomed goatee, broad well muscled body. The metal reactor, surrounded by scarred flesh. He maybe had a few more gray hairs, the crinkles in the corner of his eyes perhaps a little deeper. 

 

Still…he thought he was doing alright for his thirty-six years. Sighing he rubbed his face tiredly,

 

“What does it matter as long as he’s happy?” he whispered, wishing it with all his heart. “You are a big sappy fool,” he told his reflection.

 

With a final glance he turned to get dressed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a total tease! I'm sorry there is more coming though I promise. Have some patience you will be rewarded.


	8. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT 
> 
> As promised, and there will be fluff...so much fluff!

 

* * *

Steve was barely able to contain himself, Bruce had given him hope. He was veritably bouncing as they entered SHIELD heading for the labs. Nobody giving him a second look, as he walked side by side with Tony.

 

Long pale fingers finding their way into Tony’s as they got closer to the lab, craving the physical contact. The genius smiled slightly squeezing the hand gently as he glanced towards Steve. The smaller man had commandeered Tony’s old ratty MIT hoodie. Not that he minded, Steve was swimming in the thing and Tony felt smugly possessive.

 

They found Banner hunched over a microscope, the displays around him streaming data. “Hey Doc,” Tony called.

 

Bruce turned to them, “Tony, Steve,” he made no comment about the hand holding, nor the hoodie he knew belonged to Tony; but he did smile a bit knowingly.

 

“Shouldn’t take long, going to hook you up here,” He patted the gurney. Steve scrambled up, pushed up the sleeves of his oversized sweater. With well practiced ease Bruce tapped a vein, drawing blood to collect in the bag.

 

“How was the South?” Tony asked leaning against the wall, their conversation moving into tech speak as Bruce began showing Tony 3D models of some sort. Steve didn’t bothering trying to understand, instead watching Tony adorningly. Worn finger pulling up a schematic, eyes and fingers moving rapidly. He forgot sometimes that brilliant mind hidden away by that flippant attitude. He was really something when he got going.

           

Steve glanced at the bag of blood, feeling a little queasy; he’d never been a fan of needles ironically enough. A wave of dizziness caught him by surprise, and he slumped back.

 

“Steve,” Tony said hurrying to his side moving to lay him down. Bruce bringing a cool cloth for his brow.

 

 “Sorry,” the once super soldier mumbled embarrassed, by his weakness. Blue eyes looked away as the needle and tubing were removed.

 

“No worries Spangles, I think he got what he needed.”

 

Bruce set the blood in a tumbler, “Indeed, I’ll get you some cookies and juice.”

 

As the doctor departed, Tony appeared in his line of sight. “Ok?” he asked gently, Steve nodded blush burning his cheeks.

 

“I’m starving, want to get dinner after?” Tony asked with his usually warm smile.

 

Steve frowned, “Not really dressed,” he mumbled, Tony shrugged, his purple t-shirt pulling taught across his sinewy frame, blue glowing ring outlined faintly.

 

“I know a place that we don’t need to dress up,” he winked. 

           

Tony took them to a 50’s style diner, complete with malts. Steve was in heaven, it was a little different from his own time but he did remember malts. They sat and talked about nothing in particular, laughing and joking as they ate burgers and fries. Full and content they headed back to the Tower.

 

“You have to work tonight?” Steve asked casually. Tony smiled about to answer when the elevator doors opened and they could hear voices. Steve’s heart sank a little, the others where home.

 

Tony frowned, as they headed into the living room, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce where watching TV. Their conversation lulling when they caught sight of them. Tony studiously ignored Clint the man still bugged him.

           

“Feeling better?” Bruce asked Steve not kindly, the smaller man nodded,

 

“Yeah had some dinner.” 

 

Tony put out by the appearance of the others, wasn’t feeling very sociable at the moment. He turned to Steve, “Have some work to do, been putting it off for a while.” Smiling softly, he hesitated a moment fist clenching at he resisted the urge to touch the small pale blond. Deciding against it he turned heading out.

 

Steve watched him go, wondering why he hadn’t given him a kiss.

 

“So how are you feeling?” Natasha asked drawing him into the conversation.

 

“Good, I guess,” he said with a brave smile shooting the now empty doorway another look. Sighing he settled on one of the chairs. Politely asking the others what they had been up too, Clint speaking to him casually.

 

Despite the rather stilted awkwardness Steve came to a revelation as he sat chatting to the others. Looking at the man he had once thought he had feelings for, he realized he felt nothing. His stomach didn’t flutter, he didn’t feel light head and dizzy, he didn’t ache for his touch. Not like he did with Tony.

 

He smiled at the thought of the dark headed man, his heart thumping like crazy. Suddenly he wanted to see Tony desperately, his revelation giving him a lightness. He wanted to tell him how he felt. He wanted Tony, not Clint…it was liberating….and it took everything he had not to run down there and tell Tony at that moment.

           

Steve managed to reigned himself in. Tony probably did have work. It could wait, he’d tell him later.

 

So he sat with the others a while, the hour drawing late. Eventually they bid one another goodnight heading for their respective rooms. Steve didn’t even bother going to his room, he went right to Tony’s.

 

Striping down to his boxers he tugged out one of Tony’s t-shirts, an old Mets one. The to big top falling from one shoulder as he curled up in bed turning on the TV. Smiling as he inhaled the scent around him; it smelled of Tony. He closed his eyes having every intention of waiting for him to come to bed so he could confide his feelings.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Tony was in a bad mood his mind drifting, and not on the task at hand. The end result was the blade he was using slipping, slicing his finger deeply. The string of curses that followed would have made Steve blush.

 

Angry he stomped over to the sink, running his hand under the water grunting as he rooted through the shelf for a band aids, a regular necessity in his lab. The band aid’s as it turned out where Superhero ones, Tony took a second to dig out a Captain America one. Smiling fondly, before he realized what he was doing.

 

“Idiot,” he muttered turning back to his work sighing, he wasn’t getting much done. His heart just wasn’t in it, it was with that small blond. Giving up he glanced at the clock, one in the morning; maybe Steve would still be awake.

           

Hurrying up to his room Tony knocked on the door softly, “Steve?” he called quietly, disappointed when he received no response. Hesitating for a heartbeat he opened the door, the room dark and still the bed neatly made; and empty.

 

Tony frowned, the Tower was silent where could he be? A sudden horrid thought drifted through his mind, making his chest pound, and anger boil beneath his skin. Maybe he was with Clint. The idea taking hold, he turned striding into the hall. Having every intention of storming to Clint’s room catching them red handed.

 

Halfway there he stopped dead. Another thought creeping across his consciousness, what if this was what Steve wanted? He and Clint had been seeing each other before after all.

 

He almost doubled over with the pain.

 

Completely lost and heart sick he slowly did an about face, trudging back towards his room. Wanting nothing more then to collapse into bed and sleep until it didn’t hurt any more, briefly toying with the idea of grabbing a bottle of Scotch for comfort.

           

Opening the door to his own room, he frowned confused, the TV on. He was sure he had turned it off…dark eyes trailed to the bed a small figure curled there. Steve was in his bed…waiting for him.

 

A floodgate of emotion rolled through him, heart thumping wildly. He was waiting for him. Tony’s chest glowed bright, reflecting his suddenly jubilant mood. Hurrying to the bed he crawled in beside the blond, unable to help himself kissing slack lips. Grinning when he responded in kind; still half asleep.

 

Steve came awake slowly, languid, arms reaching out to Tony wrapping around him, legs tangling together. That all consuming need flaring again. They had been interrupted the night before, but the fire hadn’t dissipated, only been put on the back burner.

 

Callused hands slid under the over sized shirt, dancing across the pale taught flesh. Tony could feel every curve and angle on the too thin man. Steve shyly tugging up the other man’s white tank. Tracing scar tissue, circling his arc an odd erotic feeling for the genius.

           

Shirts where shed, Tony kicking off his jeans, his black boxer briefs a fascination to Steve. The tight material was flattering on the muscular man.  

 

“Steve?” Tony asked softly kissing his way across his collar bone, sucking on a small pink nipple. The thin body arching into the pleasure. A strangled moan his reply.

 

 “Say the word and I’ll stop,” he whispered kissing his way down the concave stomach towards the top of the big boxers. Steve bit his lip shifting, he didn’t want Tony to stop. Not tonight.

           

Taking the silence as consent the dark haired man kissed the skin on taught hip bone. Tugging the boxers off slowly, smiling as Steve curled up trying to conceal himself, a faint blush covering fair cheeks.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Tony said chuckling as he gently pulled apart the skinny knees kissing the inside of first one thigh then the other. Working his way upwards towards his main objective. Tony was impressed for a small, skinny guy, Steve was packing. If the ladies had only known.

 

Glancing up he caught large blue eyes before he slowly took Steve in his mouth sucking hard. The soldier yelped in pleasured surprise hiding his face even as he moaned thrusting into the hot wet mouth.

           

Long fingers buried in dark hair. “Tony!” He gasped, the sensations new, intense, and too much. He tried to tell Tony, to let him know…but all that came out was a low moan as he orgasmed; hard and fast. Dazed and panting, he lay boneless staring up at the ceiling, Tony appearing in his line of vision,

 

“Ok?” he asked kissing him deeply, Steve wrinkling his nose at the taste. Before realizing what it was, he gave a breathy little moan. He wrapped his arms around the bigger man, wanting more, not knowing what but knowing that Tony could give it to him.

           

Laying side by side facing one another he sighed “Yes.” Arching his hips, realizing Tony still had his underwear. Eagerly he tugged the material off, grabbing the hard erection.

 

Tony closed his eyes at the innocent touches, “Oh god…” he mumbled, what Steve lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm. Swallowing Tony stilled the hands working him eagerly.

 

“Whoa baby, don’t want to ruin the main event,” he teased. Steve looked at him openly, trusting, nodding eagerly. Distracting him with kisses while he opened the bedside table tugging out a bottle of hand cream.

 

He was sure there was lube around here somewhere but he wasn’t about to leave to go track it down. Curiously Steve looked from the bottle to Tony and back, asking no questions he put his trust in the other man completely. Tony squirted some of the cream onto his fingers before gently probing Steve’s tight entrance.

           

The smaller man knew the mechanics of having sex with another man, but theory and reality where very different. He felt a slick intrusion tensing automatically at the new feeling. Tony kissed his face and neck, muttering sweet things to him, until he began to slowly relax melting into the kisses.

 

He added a second finger to the first, gently, patiently stretching his blond lover. Tony was pretty sure it was the smaller man’s first time; and he was determined to go slow even if it killed him. Steve wasn’t making it easy on him though, the arousing noises coming from the other man. His own aching need…he wanted to bury himself inside that tight heat more then anything.

 

Strong, fingers brushed something in Steve then, and he arched off the bed crying out as pleasure fission through him.

           

Tony’s control slipped a little further; he removed his fingers, quickly putting more cream on himself. He paused thinking he should grab a condom, but he’d been thoroughly checked after the battle…very thoroughly…and hadn’t been able to think of anyone save Steve since.

 

Positioning himself between the thin legs, he braced his arms on either side of his soon to be lovers head, slowly pushing forward, until the tight muscle gave way and he slid inside.

 

Steve bit down on the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out. The pain was sharp, burning, as his body was stretched by something much wider then fingers. Tony was kissing him again, distracting him, his body slowly adjusting the pain faded to a dull throb. Replaced by a thick feeling of fullness. Tony slid forward a little more. Moaning as Steve pulled him in.

           

Blue eyes looked up into the tense face above him, realizing with wonder Tony was barely holding onto his control. He rolled his hips experimentally, gasping at the feeling of Tony inside him.

 

“Oh don’t do that,” Tony whispered fists clenching, missing the devilish smile on Steve’s face. He did it again, almost able seeing the moment that control let go and Tony was thrusting deep.

 

“Ahhh!” Steve cried, pleasure and pain intermingling. They found a rhythm then, moving together, light from the glow of Tony’s arch throwing them into sharp relief. Steve wrapped thin legs around Tony’s hips hugging him tight, chanting his name.

 

The dark haired man knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, it felt so good, he felt so good.

           

Steve was rock hard again, his erection rubbing between their sweat slick bodies, delicious friction pushing him closer to the edge once more. They reached their crisis at almost the same time, Tony thrust deep once more shuddering as he spilled deep inside. Steve spilling between them.

 

The pair collapsing in a sweaty mess lay tangled together, in no hurry to move. Tony content to stay like that all night, but he knew they should clean up. Gently he rolled pulling out, not missing the wince from the smaller man as he slipped out.

 

Standing he leaned down tugging the slight figure into his arms, Steve looking already half asleep.

 

“Where we going?” he murmured wrapping thin arms around his lover tightly, resting his head against a warm shoulder.

 

“Hot shower,” Tony replied, shifting his burden to wrap one arm around the blond man. “Wrap your legs around me,” he whispered Steve complying with a smile.

           

In short order Tony had the shower running, stepping in with his lover. Steve unwrapped his legs settling on his own feet, ignoring the twinge in his lower back. The hot water felt good, he closed his eyes, mind filled with images, sounds, smells….

 

 “Tony?” he asked softly, the taller man pulling him close under the spray, kissing his neck.

 

“Hmmm,” he muttered suddenly deliciously tired and replete.

 

“Does this mean we’re going steady?”

 

Tony began to shake, chuckling at first, and then growing until it was an all out full throated laugh. Steve smiled up at him, the laughter infectious.

 

“I think it does.” Tony finally said kissing him once more.

 


	9. Hospital

 

* * *

 

If the others noticed a difference in Tony or Steve they made no comment. Despite the fact the pair seemed to smile more, or that Steve seemed a little happier, despite his situation.

 

Life went on as normal at the Tower. Bruce continued to work on a cure, and the others answered calls when they came. Steve now almost three months into his change was growing bored.

 

He knew Tony would drop everything for him, and did regularly. He also recognized that Tony needed to work. Which was why he stood outside the lab right now debating with himself. He argued internally for long moments, before deciding he would go back upstairs and leave Tony to his work.

           

“You coming in?” a smooth voice teased startling the small blond. He turned blushing, caught in the act.

 

“I didn’t want to bug you,” he explained softly.

 

Tony approached, “You never bug me, what’s on your mind?” Steve shifted foot to foot nervous before finally coming clean.

 

“I came to see if you needed some help,” he said feeling foolish. As if he could possibly help Tony. He barely understood how to use the phone he’d been given. He was just so bored…and feeling so useless. He thought he’d go mad without something to do.

 

Tony hid his smile, his boyfriend looking everywhere but at him. “Well there is one thing,” blue eyes looked up at him eagerly. He gestured for him the follow, the small man hurrying after. The engineer leading them over to a something draped in a tarp on the far side of the workshop.

 

“I actually got this with you in mind,” he said softly tugging the cover off revealing a very old, very battered motorcycle. Steve’s mouth dropped open, recognizing it despite the condition.

 

“Tony this is…” he trailed off.

 

“It’s a pile of junk is what it is. But between the two of us I think we can fix it up.”

           

Steve’s expression was everything Tony been hoping to see, and he did indeed get his hug, and a very passionate kiss.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered. Before turning back to the machine, eager to begin.

 

They spent the afternoon cleaning and taking stock of what they had, what they needed. It was a greasy, dirty pair that walked into the kitchen that night. Having a good natured argument about the finer points of bikes.

 

Tony trying to sway his lover to try something more modern. The kitchen empty and dark, Steve set to work making them dinner. Tony moving to help him, it was a big secret but Tony was actually quite a good cook.

           

“Listen, babe, I’ll take you out on one of mine and you’ll see it’s awesome.” Steve shook his head about to retort when a sudden agonizing pain shot through his hand. He dropped his fork with a clatter, gripping the throbbing appendage.

 

“Steve?” Tony looked at him concerned, the small man shaking his head dismissively.

 

“Ah it’s nothing, not used to the repair work anymore, hands are sore.” Tony accepted the answer but still looked dubious. They finished dinner before heading to bed, Steve clinging to Tony tightly that night as he tried to forget about his pained limb.

 

Sweaty they pressed together tightly. Steve laying a hand against the pulsing blue light, “Tony,” he said softly, whispering in the semi-dark, “Will you stay with me? Even if I look like this?”

 

 He felt strong arms tighten around him, “Always.” 

 

-#-#-#-

           

That night marked the beginning.

 

It came sporadically at first, the terrible shooting pain in his hands and feet. Steve hiding the agony well, not wanting to worry anyone, especially Tony. Trying to push the pain away, as it crept into his arms and legs, staying progressively longer each time.

 

As he entered his sixth month after the incident Steve could hide it no more.

 

He awoke one morning unable to move, laying in bed next to Tony. His breathing short and sharp, terrified and worried he tried to keep from crying out.

           

Tony woke knowing immediately something was off, “Steve?” he cried sitting up. His love’s pale, sweaty, face a mask of pain.

 

“Oh my god Steve,” he was out of the bed frantic.

 

“JARVIS call SHIELD tell them I’m brining Steve in.” Haphazardly he tugged on a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve waffle shirt. Grabbing up his old MIT hoodie, Steve’s favourite, he gently helped the trembling man to sit up tugging it on over the pale heaving chest.

 

“Tony,” he wheezed, shivering violently, “I’m so cold…” he whispered. Tony wrapped him in the duvet before gathering the slight man in his arms.

 

“Shhh rest, getting you to the hospital.”

           

It felt like some hazy nightmare Tony was stuck in. Barely recalling the frantic drive to SHIELD, nor rushing the very ill Steve to the doctors. It was like déjà vu all over again.

 

“Tony,” the trembling scared voice cried out as he lay him on the gurney, looking so small and frail.

 

“I’m here,” he said, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

They didn’t take Steve away this time, wheeling him into a room, where Tony was allowed to sit with him. Holding tight to the thin hand, as the doctors hurried in and out hooking up drips, taking blood running test after test. Steve refusing to let go of Tony clutching the callused fingers like a life line.

           

Tony was scared, beyond scared he was terrified. Steve looked awful, his hair sweat matted to his head, skin clammy and cold; breathing erratic. Tony hid away his own thoughts and fears, trying to put on a brave face for his lover.

 

“Tony?” there was a voice from the door. He turned still watching himself from outside his own body.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Bruce was there looking tired, and drawn. “Can I speak with you a moment?” he asked softly, turning back to Steve he nodded. The small blonde sleeping fitfully. He kissed pale knuckles before joining Banner in the hallway.

 

“I need to show you something,” he  said gesturing for the man to follow heading to the lab. Tony automatically moving, suddenly feeling drained and tired, unsure how long he’d been at the hospital now. Hours and days blurring together.

           

“What is it?” he asked tiredly, rubbing dry eyes roughly.

 

Bruce called up the microscope slide on the monitor display. “This is Steve’s blood, when I took it three months ago,” it looked like relatively healthy blood to the brunette. “This is today,” Tony didn’t understand what he was seeing.

 

“His cells are deteriorating at a rapid rate Tony…we think without the serum, his body is no longer able to adapt to this time,” there was a long heavy pause.

 

“What are you saying Bruce,” he asked very softly, chocolate eyes boring into the Doctor.

 

“The past is catching up Tony, and Steve is loosing the battle.”

 

Tony’s face remained impassive, hands clenching to fists at his sides. “How long…” he whispered.

 

“We’re still running the numbers,” he hedged,

 

“How long…” his said again voice a barely restrained calm, eyes fervent.

 

“Maybe a week.”

 

Tony said nothing, his face betraying nothing. Turning he walked very slowly out of the office and down the hall away from the room. Making sure he was well out of ear shot, before expressionless, he put his fist through a plate glass window.

 

The thing shattered on impact, several large shards imbedding in his skin. Dark eyes watching fascinated as the blood dripped onto the pristine white floor. People where hurrying towards him, yelling at him.

 

He didn’t care.

 

It was all pointless noise. He focused on the pain of his mangled hand, gritting his teeth. The pain in his chest was worse.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve woke, blinking puffy eyes. Everything hurt, breathing hurt. He frowned taking a long time to recall he was in the hospital. His head was muzzy, barely able to hold onto any thoughts. Not that he really wanted to think anymore.

 

Slowly, painfully he turned his head, neck throbbing in agony. A dark head on his bed; Tony. Smiling he tenderly, laid a hand on the too long hair. The other waking instantly.

 

 “Steve?” he asked, looking tired and worn out.

 

“Tony,” his voice cracked and he coughed a little. Pain lancing through every part of him. The other man was there stroking his face, soothing him gently.

           

“Tony,” he looked at his lover with wide eyes, “I’m dying aren’t I.”

 

Dark eyes closed in pain, “Don’t talk like that of course you’re not…you’re going to get better.” Steve smiled painfully, trying to hug the man despite the agony. Tony understanding crawled in beside his love, gently gathering him close. Spooning him from behind, Tony felt soft fingers on the gauze of his hand.

 

“What happened?” the blond asked voice already beginning to fade again.

 

“Lost an argument with a window, sleep, get better,” he chastened kissing the tousled head.

 

Closing his eyes in pain Tony clutched him tighter, “You’re not dying, because I love you,” he whispered as the smaller man drifted off into a fitful sleep.

 

Tony had never felt so hopeless and lost. He had all the money anyone could want…but he couldn’t stop what was happening to the man he loved. It wasn’t fair.

 

He had done a number on his hand, the glass piercing deep, taking almost thirty stitches to close all said and done. Even then they said they where unsure how long it would take to get back full use. Tony didn’t give a rat ass. All he wanted was Steve better.

           

Steve mostly slept now, a small mercy. When he woke sometimes he was lucid, sometimes he wasn’t. Lost in a nightmares about the war, or thinking Tony was his companion Bucky.

 

Time was slipping away. They had only a few days left according to Bruce’s timeline. He kissed soft hair, closing his eyes, wishing with all his heart he had the power to save Steve.

 

-#-#-#-

 

The EKG went flat.

 

The alarm alerting the doctors and Tony, the man springing off the bed in terror. He watched in horror as they converged on the small figure, setting the paddles to that frail, pale chest.

 

“Clear!” they yelled shocking him. Steve arching wildly as the electricity passed through him. Tony backed away, all but cowering in a corner watching that line for any movement.

 

“Clear!” they pulsed him again, Tony tasted blood. The line moved. A smile blip then another….and another, the beat irregular but there.

           

They where forced to run a tube down Steve’s throat. They had his heart beating again but they had to breath for him. Tony watched them work; watched the machines keeping him barely alive.

 

Finished doing what they could, they turned away looking solemn and sad. The fragile form lost under a mess of wires and tubing.

 

“They don’t think he’ll wake again,” Bruce said near his arm. Tony realized he was still sitting in the corner on the floor. Dazed, the gauze on his hand was dotted red, no doubt torn stitches from clenching fists.

 

“Why?” he asked turning to the other man, “Why him?” Tony Stark looked broken, defeated.

 

Bruce sighed sitting beside him, “I wish I had an answer for you.”

           

They sat watching Steve for a long while, before Bruce returned to his lab with a sad look. Tony couldn’t go back to his death bed vigil at that moment. He needed to get away for some time.

 

Standing he left the room, heading for the roof. Suiting up he took off into the night. He had no idea where he was going. Just needed to get away for a while. Flying aimlessly for hours, he vainly tried to clear his head of the sight of Steve dying. 

 

Suddenly to much to bare he gasped landing in a clearing. Not realizing until he touched down that this was where all the madness had started. Where they had battled that witch, before all that followed.

 

His helmet peeled back, he stood unmoving, gasping and shaking as the tears finally fell. He collapsed on a broken tree, giving free reign to the sorrow he’d been battling since Steve had fallen apart. Since his world had fallen apart.

           

He cried until there were no more tears, just that deep biting sorrow. Wiping red rimmed eyes he snuffled standing, it was time to return. About to take off he caught something out of the corner of his eye, shining in the grass.

 

Frowning, curious he moved towards it, thinking it looked rather familiar…he remember suddenly where he had seen it.

 

“The witch…” he gaped eyes widening as he grabbed the orb. He needed to get back now. Running he leapt into the air, a tiny bud of hope deep in his chest.

 

-#-#-#-

           

“Banner!” he yelled sliding into the lab, in full Iron Man suit.

 

“Tony?’ Bruce rounded on him curiously.

 

“I found the orb…from the witch…” he puffed out showing the man the green glowing thing. Bruce hurried towards him piecing together the disjointed information, his eyes widening. He took the thing moving to analyzing it with the computer.

 

Tony quickly shed his suit joining the man on the consul. They worked like there was no tomorrow, fingers flying, analyzing, arguing.

           

Bruce was the one to finally call it, “I think this is beyond the realms of our science.” Sighing he sat back in his chair rubbing tired eyes behind his glasses.

 

Tony wasn’t ready to surrender, “I think your right.” He grabbed the orb striding from the room.

 

“Wait what are you doing?” Banner called hurrying after him.

 

 “We’re out of time Bruce. Time to run a Hail Mary.” The doctor couldn’t argue with that.

 

The ward was quite, Steve lay small and unmoving on the gurney. Machines beeping steadily around him, working to keep him alive. Moving to the bedside, the pair paused.

 

“Now what?” Tony muttered, swallowing down his sorrow at the state of his boyfriend.

 

“It’s your show,” Bruce replied.

 

Taking a breath Tony opened a limp hand, gently setting the glowing orb in it. They waited barely breathing.

 

Nothing happened.

           

Tony sighed sitting heavily in the chair beside the bed. “I guess I was hopping for some sort of miracle,” he whispered, “Like in the movies.”

 

Bruce looked at him sadly, “I wish it worked like that Tony, I really do.”  He gave the seated man a comforting pat, “I’ll keep working.”

 

They both knew it was pointless, but Tony appreciated the effort.

 

Alone once more he looked at his lover laying so still. “Steve, you can’t leave me,” Tony sobbed brokenly, “You have to stay with me.” He felt tears burning his eyes again, he had waited so long…generations separated them, yet somehow they had managed to find each other.

 

He looked at the glowing ball, sitting innocently in the outstretched hand. Helpless rage suffused his face, like a petulant child he picked up the green thing throwing it with all his he had at the wall. Feeling perversely satisfied when the damn thing shattered into a thousand pieces. That taunting glow fading out.

           

His triumph lasted seconds before reality was crashing back. He was still sitting beside the bed of a dying Captain America.

 

Taking the frail hand he settled against the bed. He would be here until the end, no matter how much it was going to hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Sorry this chapter tugs at your heartstrings so many feels...poor Tony and Steve I am a terrible person.


	10. Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the conclusion, a nice little smutty treat. Thanks all who read, and reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed this one, it's deff up there as one of my favorites. Now enjoy the conclusion.

* * *

_He wasn’t hurting anymore._

_That bone weary ache that had been plaguing him was finally gone._

_Steve smiled a little, he wasn’t sure where here was but it was peaceful._

_“Steve!” a voice was calling, a very familiar voice. He frowned trying to place it._

_“Steve!” he had it then, a sudden burst of happiness shot through him._

_“Bucky!” he yelled, the man seeming to appear out of no where in this white desolate place._

_“Hey buddy,” the dark haired man greeted him smiling, looking hale, hearty, and handsome in his dress uniform. “Not looking so hot Steve,” the man said with a jovial tone._

_The blond frowned, he was having hard time getting his thoughts in order. “But you died…” he finally managing to get out. Piecing together his wayward thoughts._

_“Sure did,” Bucky grinned._

_“So that’s why I’m here?” Steve asked hesitantly, blue eyes looked infinity sad, “I’m dead?”_

_James chuckled, “Not quite, but you were awful close.”_

_Steve’s head snapped up, “Were?”_

_The dead man gave him a wink, “Your man there pulled you back from the brink. Only he has no idea.” Bucky was grinning wildly finding it all very amusing,_

_“You have a very good man there Steve, look after him.” The blond was still very confused by the whole thing, but he did agree about Tony. He wanted to talk more with his long lost friend, but his mouth just wasn’t co-operating._

_“Time to go back now Captain, the world needs you, he needs you…” Bucky was fading out then._

_“Wait Bucky! I’m sorry!” he yelled._

_The soldier gave him a salute, “It was an honour to serve with you Captain.”_

Blue eyes blinked slowly, his mind was fuzzy, but things where quickly coming into focus. The too bright lights, and even brighter white walls told him he was still in the hospital. On instinct he tried to draw a breath, finding he was unable to do so. There was a tube down his throat. Gagging he thrashed helplessly.

           

It was the sudden spike in beeping that woke Tony. Disoriented and worried, he hurried to the door yelling for the doctor before warily he glanced at the EKG expecting the worst. The line wasn’t flat, it was spiking.

 

Chocolate eyes widened to all sizes, it was spiking. He looked to the bed, Steve was looking back at him distressed hands moving to the tube down his throat. Feeling like he was in some sort of hazy dream he ran back to the door, “He’s awake!” he bellowed.

 

Doctors where rushing in, converging on the bed, snapping orders as quick hands took the breathing tube out checking vitals. Murmuring in surprise they stepped away. Steve was awake, sitting up, and looking better then he had in days. Tony’s knees seemed to give out.

           

The doctors where at a total loss, including Banner. Steve had been on death’s doorstep, on the other side of it a couple of times. So why was he suddenly awake and looking better by the minute?

 

Tony was beside himself but he couldn’t stop ginning. Blue eyes picked him out of the head of the gathered professionals looking at him pleadingly. Understanding the unspoken please, he joined him at his bedside, taking a hand tightly. Steve gave him a grateful smile taking a warm palm as he patiently let them poke and prod.

           

It was a while before they were left alone again, the room suddenly deafeningly quite.

 

“Hey,” Tony finally said smiling.

 

Steve grinned back shyly, “Hi.”

 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed leaning forward to gave him a slow sweet kiss, pouring all his recent heart ache into it. Pulling back long moments later, he rested his forehead against his lovers.

 

“Thought I’d lost you,” he said a slight tremble in his voice.

 

“Thought I was gone,” Steve confessed.

 

Dark eyes captured him effortlessly, “You should rest…get better…” he said softly.

 

Steve wrapped his slender arms around the man. “Only if you sleep with me.” Chuckling Tony scooted in beside him spooning the smaller man to him tightly.

           

Steve closed his eyes relishing the warmth and comfort. “Tony,” he whispered softly into the silence for the room.

 

“Yeah love,” he murmured half asleep already, barely able to keep his eyes open. The last couple of days of worry had been draining; but Steve was awake.

 

“Will you stay with me, even though I’m like this forever?” he asked softly, the worry that had plagued him finally spoken aloud.

 

Tony snorted, “Silly question, not even worth answering.” He mumbled pulling the man closer. Kissing the long pale neck, “Sleep.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony was warm. Deliciously warm. An odd occurrence with his circulation, usually he was cooler then he should be. Wanting to enjoy the feeling he sighing nestling further into the pillow, frowning when it seemed to move beneath him.

 

Mumbling he opened his eyes, seeing only tanned skin. Tanned skin….his mind rebelled.

 

He was laying on a large muscular arm, eyes tracing it all the way to a well defined shoulder. Then further to a rippling torso barely covered by a torn hospital gown.

 

“Steve?” he asked in disbelief, the blond man mumbled curling an arm against his waist tighter.

 

“Too early,” he mumbled.

           

Tony’s giddy laughter threatened to bubble forth. “Steve wake up,” he said pressing a kiss, to warm firm flesh.

 

Blue eyes squinted opened, and Tony stared at that broad lovable face. “Morning,” he grinned, Steve kissing him bringing his hands up to lay against Tony’s cheek. Taking a moment to realize his hand was covering the entire side of Tony’s face.

 

Shocked he broke the contact staring down at his hand in disbelief. Big hands moved to pat his now wide brawny chest. Stunned he tossed the sheets aside looking down and thick muscular legs.

 

Big blues locked on Tony smiling widely, “Tony,” he gasped grabbing the man tightly, the now smaller man wincing at the force of the unrestrained hug. “I’m me again,” he said laughing jubilantly; up out of the bed, unmindful of the IV’s still in his arms.

 

“Hey easy,” Tony chastened reached out to stop his wild movements.

 

“Tony I’m me!” he cried.

 

The dark headed man shook his head, taking him all in. The height of human perfection. Captain America was back.

           

Roused by the sudden flat line from Steve’s discarded heart rate monitor, the doctors came to an abrupt halt just inside the door. Tony Stark sat on the hospital bed grinning at Captain America in too small, too tight hospital cloths.

 

 Pandemonium ensued.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony was happy, ecstatic but more tired then he could remember being in a long time. The last week had been an unbelievable rollercoaster of emotion. He’d swung between heart wrenching depression, to utter and total exultation.

 

“Hey you ok?” Steve asked, glancing at his boyfriend as they rode the elevator to the top of the Tower.

 

Steve had been discharged with a disgustingly clean bill of health; the man was a super solider once more. Which meant Fury had restored him to full Avenger status; he was to resume his duties Monday morning.

 

“Yeah…just been a hell of a week,” Tony said smiling shakily up at his now much larger boyfriend.

           

Reaching out the big blond tugged him close bending to kiss the dark haired man soundly. Wrapping large arms around his muscular waist Steve lifted Tony easily into his arms; simply because he could.

 

The billionaire chuckled into his mouth as he was carried out of the elevator and towards the stair. Well aware where they were heading. Tony wrapped his arms around the man’s strong neck relaxing into the embrace, kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear.

 

“I want you tonight Steve,” he confided feeling Captain America  pause, as the words sunk in. He paused for a heartbeat before all but running up the stairs, a now laughing Tony holding tight.

           

Kissing and trying to strip at the same time, Steve tumbled them onto the bed. Tony watching hungrily, as acres of toned muscular skin was revealed. Tony had adored and cherished, Steve as he had been…but tonight he was sleeping with Captain America. It was one hell of a turn on.

 

Steve tossed off his pants shamelessly. Discarding the too small, borrowed hospital clothing, Steve was naked in a heartbeat.

 

Tony hurried to strip his own clothing off, arc glowing brightly with his racing heart.

           

It wasn’t sweet and gentle tonight, it was hard, bruising. They had been on the brink of loosing one another. They needed to feel.

 

Naked Tony pushed Steve onto the bed, a bruising kiss following as his fingers found the lube beside the bed.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked against his lips as he felt a slick hand running up and down his rather substantial erection. Gasping as he was squeezed tightly, enjoying the ministrations he closed he eyes. Tony hurriedly slipped two fingers inside himself, shuddering at the newness of the feeling.

 

Steve arched his hips up, and Tony lost it, he didn’t want to wait any longer.

 

Steadying himself on the wide chest beneath him he held Steve with one hand as he slowly impaled himself. Blue eyes flew open as he felt that tight muscle give way, Tony sinking inch my agonizing inch onto him.

 

The man above him groaned in pleasured pain. Pausing he panted eyes squeezed closed; Steve was not a small man.

 

“Tony,” the blond muttered pulling him close kissing swollen lips hungrily. Running soothing hands up and down quivering sides.

 

Taking a breath he relaxed, adjusting to Steve deep inside him. Stretched to capacity, he panted. Steve giving a groan of his own, as Tony rippled around him. Blue eyes looked up at the man braced above him, his face twisted somewhere between ecstasy and pain.

 

“Sorry Steve…never done this before,” he whispered with a small smile, moving his hips experimentally. Big hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise as a shudder moved through the man on the bed. Tony had never done this before?

 

He grinned then rolling his own hips watching the other man gasp mouth opening silently. Time to show him just how amazing it could be.

           

Shifting slightly Steve rolled his hips again, aiming for that spot.

 

“Ahhh…” Tony mumbled moving with him. There it was. Steve arched thrusting deep with every movement.

 

Tony was loosing his mind. He was riding Captain America, it was nothing like he’d fantasized about. It was way better.

 

Steve surprised him then sitting up, Tony still firmly in his lap; changing that angle yet again. “Steve,” he panted eyes passion hazed as he moved against the man of his dreams. Big arms held him tight, the blond grunting as he tried to hold on. Gripping Tony with his fist he pumped in time with his movements.

           

Tony already teetering on the edge fell when Steve touched him. With a low cry he came, spilling between them.

 

Steve feeling that impossibly tight passage get tighter, “Tony!” he cried thrusting as deep as he could spilling into his now smaller boyfriend. Dazed Tony wrapped his arms around the bigger man burying his face in the now sweat slick neck.

 

“Wow…” Steve mumbled earning a chuckle from the other man, pulling back Tony slowly got out of his lap wincing as Steve slipped from his body.

 

“Agreed,” he said standing slowly legs wobbling, his lower back protesting their activity. He limped towards the bathroom planning to clean up and collapse into bed. Steve up off the bed scooped up the other man easily toting him into the bathroom.

 

Tony chuckled, allowing himself to be manhandled. Knowing Steve was just excited to once more to have his strength back.

           

Cleaned they returned to bed, Tony barely able to hold his eyes open. Snuggling under the covers, he rolled into his lover holding him tightly.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked smiling quietly to himself, “Will you stay with me, even like this?”

 

Tony hummed nuzzling against him warmly. “Silly question,” he mumbled before his breath evened out in slumber.

 

Steve smiled, shifting to kiss too long, dark locks. “I love you too.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Mail Sir, it looks like your parts have come in.” JARVIS announced politely. Tony glanced up from his work, a grin pulling his lips.

 

“An excellent excuse to seek out Captain America,” he announced tossing off his gloves. He headed for the door, excitedly taking the stairs two at a time.

           

Steve grunted pressing the bar up and into the cradle. Sitting up he grinned wiping sweat from his eyes, ecstatic he could once more easily pressing up over 550. He flexed his arms stretching his shoulders, feeling the muscles pull his too tight t-shirt.

 

“Hey,” a voice said. Steve looked up a little startled, Clint was standing no more then two feet from him.

 

“Hello,” Steve returned politely. He wasn’t overly fond of the man, of the way he had treated him following the ‘incident’ but they were still on the same team so he made an effort to be polite.

 

The archer took a step closer, “So I was thinking,” he said casually, beginning to invade his space. “That dinner you asked me about…” Steve blinked at him nonplused.

 

“I was thinking we might…pick up where we left off.” He gave Steve a sly smile, reaching out.

 

A strong hand gripped his wrist, not hard enough to bruise but close; stopping him.

           

 

“I am only going to speak of this once, and then we will never bring it up again. I am in love with Tony Stark. I am with him.” Serious blue eyes bored into gray, the grip on his wrist tightening to border on painful.

 

Point made he released the man watching warily as Clint backed away. The archer looked sullen and put out. He said nothing more before disappearing towards the showers at the far end.

           

Just inside the entrance Tony held a hand to his mouth, leaning back against the wall just out of sight. A strange sense of déjà vu coursing through him. He’d seen the whole thing, yet this time…pushing off from the wall he stepped into the gym proper spotting the bemused blond on the weight bench.

 

He said nothing striding towards Steve expression serious. “Tony,” Steve grinned spotting him, the smile slowly fading as his lover bore down on him. “Tony?” he tried again only a few feet between them now. Without a word he was in his lap, arms around his neck chocolate eyes staring steady into blue.

 

“I love you Steven Rogers, I probably don’t deserve you. I’m annoying, selfish, and tend to get lost in my work, but it doesn’t matter because your stuck with me-” He was cut off by lips kissing him harshly.

 

Panting softly they rested foreheads together, Steve smiling widely as he kissed his nose. He loved this ridiculous sweet man. It had taken him 67 years to find him, but he wasn’t going to let him go.

 

“Steve,” Tony asked softy, “Will you stay with me?”

 

Big arms held him tight, “Silly question.”

 

Chuckling softly they kissed again ignoring the rest of the world.        

 

 

End.

 


End file.
